Try and Try Again
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: Misaki is having the worst day of his life... over and over again. So what will it take to make everything right? Can he salvage the tragedy that he, Shinobu and Hiroki face on Christmas? Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki, Shinobu/Miyagi
1. It Can't Get Any Worse

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki, and Shinobu/Miyagi

**Summary:** The most important day of your life.

**Notes:** So I got this idea after watching Groundhog Day lol ... and since it's Christmas, I figured I'd put my own little twist on it with the Junjou characters. It won't be a super long story, by any means (since god knows I have enough of those going on already) - but it will focus on Misaki reliving the same day over and over, until he can prevent the tragedies facing the three couples. Enjoy!

* * *

Misaki opened his eyes, and rubbed them as he blearily looked across at the man lying next to him. His lovers hooded, lavender eyes were already staring back at him with his trademark smirk. "Good morning, my beautiful Misaki…" He purred.

"Mmp hmm… morning…" The teen muttered as a blush spread on his cheeks. He sat up and tried to stretch, but found himself pulled back into the strong arms of the silver-haired author. "Wah! Usagi-san!" He cursed as the twenty-nine year old began to kiss his neck and bare shoulders. "N-Not so early! We did _enough_ last night!"

Usagi-san chuckled in his deep, baritone voice. "I can never do enough to my Misaki." He smirked.

"Baka." He finally stopped struggling as the writer sighed, and cuddled him close. "It's Christmas Eve and we BOTH have a lot to do. We can't stay in bed all day." Misaki scolded.

But his lover just held him tighter, "On the contrary. This is _exactly_ how I want to spend my Christmas Eve."

"Baka-Usagi!" Misaki pulled himself forward and out of the author's arms; tumbling onto the floor. Swearing beneath his breath, the brunette teen quickly tossed on some jeans and a t-shirt (ignoring the fact that some of his clothes were now _always_ lying around Usagi-san's bedroom). "You have work to do, and I have last minute errands to run."

Akihiko didn't move, and instead, lay in bed looking at the boy lazily. "Come back to bed, _Mi-sa-ki_…" He drew out in a lulling voice.

He couldn't help but blush; Misaki knew if he looked back to his bed-tousled lover, he'd be tempted to go back to bed. "Get out of bed already!" He yelled, storming out of the room and downstairs into the lavish condo. Misaki was determined **not** to let Usagi-san sweep him away in the 'romanticism' of their relationship all the time. While he'd admitted to loving the man, he still didn't say it that often. Those words were special – and to Misaki – probably had more weight the _less_ he used them. Usagi-san, on the other hand, believed in saying those three words constantly.

Sure, it made Misaki feel bad… but Usagi-san knew he loved him, right? Despite all the protests, the scolding, the blushing and the refusals… Misaki knew deep down he really loved Akihiko.

Whipping them up a quick breakfast, Misaki was relieved to see Usagi-san emerge from the bedroom fully dressed.

"Usagi-san," Misaki began, plating the food he'd just finished. "Make sure you aren't late tonight." He warned. "This is our first Christmas Eve together, and I'll be working on dinner for most of today." He reminded him. Unfortunately this year, Takahiro was spending Christmas with his wife's side of the family. So while Misaki was disappointed, he still selflessly encouraged Takahiro to go, and assured him he would be fine spending Christmas with Usagi-san.

So in lieu of not being able to spend Christmas with his brother, Misaki wanted to have a traditional, special Christmas… which meant, convincing Usagi-san not to harass him at every turn.

"Believe me, I'll be out of that office as soon as possible." The author grumbled, downing a large gulp of coffee. "I want nothing more than to ravage you beside the tree… on the floor… making your this-and-that all '_merry with joy_'… while your body quivers in ecstasy like a '_sleigh bell_' and…"

Misaki slammed a pan down, "BAKA! D-Don't make sexual innuendos involving Christmas!" He cursed. "Now hurry and eat. You're already late, and I'M already behind schedule."

Setting their plates on the table, the couple ate a quick breakfast before gathering what they needed for the day. They headed out of the top-floor condo, descended in the elevator to the ground floor, before emerging into the brisk, morning winter air that awaited them outside.

"Have a good day," Misaki muttered into his scarf as he tried to walk away.

But his arm was quickly caught in Akihiko's massive hand. He gasped as his lightweight body was pulled back against the authors. "Have a good day, Misaki. I can't _wait_ for tonight." He purred huskily into the teen's ear.

Misaki blushed and placed his hands on his chest.

"Baka-Usagi." The brunette cursed, pulling himself away. "Go to work already."

But Akihiko didn't move; he simply stood by his red sports car, watching Misaki walk away. "I love you, Misaki." He called with a hint of remorse in his tone.

Misaki caught the tone, but found the natural response to those words caught in his throat. So instead, all he could do was turn, and offer a sheepish wave, before jogging a little further down the snowy street and out of sight.

Sometimes he really hated himself - why was saying those words to Akihiko such a big deal? They'd been dating for almost a year… shouldn't he be past those insecurities by now? He knew Usagi-san loved him… he'd said so repeatedly.

"Whatever." The teen muttered aloud as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

* * *

"NOWAKI!" Hiroki yelled, storming down the hall and out of the bedroom. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He cursed.

His tall, dark-haired lover was standing by the stove; finishing up breakfast for the two of them. "We go over this _every_ morning, Hiro-san." He smiled fondly. "I TRY to wake you up, but you won't budge. Maybe I should start taking advantage of that." He chuckled mischievously. "Oh, the things I could **do** to my Hiro-san while he sleeps…" He purred, daydreaming.

"Baka." Hiroki muttered as a heavy blush settled on his cheeks. "You try anything while I'm sleeping, and I'll cut your dick off." He threatened halfheartedly.

Nowaki laughed and tugged Hiroki into his arms as he tried to walk by. "Aw, now why would Hiro-san cut off his _favorite_ appendage? Don't you like how I use it?" He murmured breathlessly into the crook of his lover's neck. His statement was followed by a flick of his tongue around Hiroki's ear, which caused the young assistant professor to shudder.

"D-Don't start being a pervert so early in the morning. I have to get to work." Hiroki stammered, reluctantly pulling away from his boyfriend.

The doctor couldn't help but pout a bit, "But it's Christmas Eve Hiro-san… you don't have classes today."

"I know." He grumbled unhappily. "But I forgot some marking that I need to do. I should be out around noon, though. We, uh… we'll still… have Christmas Eve together." Hiroki trailed off toward the end, wondering why he always gave in to reassuring Nowaki in the sappiest way possible.

Nowaki smiled, "I'm glad to hear it." The taller young nodded, "So you're coming home right after?"

"No. I have some last minute shopping to do for my mother." He sighed, wrapping a scarf around his neck before buttoning up his coat. "And YOU'RE helping. So you're coming to pick me up on campus."

The younger groaned, "But Hiro-saaaaaan… it's cold out." He whined childishly.

"Don't give me any lip!" Hiroki snapped. "**I** have to go outside and go to work for a few hours… so the LEAST **you** can do is suffer with me!" He complained, grabbing his messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Come to the campus for noon. The literature building. I'll text you." The brunette finished.

But just as he was beginning to leave, Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki, and kissed him deeply. His tongue lightly pressed against the folds of his lovers' mouth, until Hiroki trembled and gave into the embrace. Slowly, Nowaki pulled back and looked at his now-hazy lover. "I'll see you at noon, Hiro-san. I can't wait to spend Christmas with you." He smiled, nestling his nose against the older man's. "I love you."

Hiroki blushed furiously, and lowered his eyes. "B-Baka… I'm going to be late." He muttered, pulling out of Nowaki's arms and quickly taking off through the door.

God, he hated how vulnerable Nowaki made him feel… but he also loved it. How could a guy who was FOUR years younger than him make him feel so weak? So exposed? Hiroki could be honest in saying that he never expected him and Nowaki to last this long… but he did love him. Hiroki had never loved anything so much in his life – not even his books. Nowaki had turned his world upside down, and had slowly taught Hiroki how to love again.

Not that he'd ever admit that. His pride was still a dominant part o his life… and as sappy and open as Nowaki could be, Hiroki still couldn't bring himself to that point.

Still, he was just as excited as Nowaki to finish his work and spend Christmas together.

* * *

"Shinobu-chiiiiin… do we really need to do this?" Miyagi complained as he was dragged around a tree lot by his young lover.

The sandy-blond haired boy scowled, "YES. It's Christmas Eve, and you don't even have a tree. Your apartment looks the same as always." He complained. "We also need to get lights and stuff. I don't want to spend Christmas with a grinch."

"Funny, I've spent the last couple with _a small one_." He teased, nudging Shinobu in the side.

The teen glared at him for a moment, before pulling him along to another tree. "Here. This one."

"Are you sure?" Miyagi asked, looking it up and down. "It's kinda puny looking."

Shinobu crossed his arms and pouted, "What's wrong with 'puny' things?" He asked. "One, your apartment is _not_ that big. And two, compared to you EVERYTHING is puny. Even I'm puny." He pointed out to his tall, dark-haired boyfriend.

"Ah yes, that's true." Miyagi smirked. "But Shinobu-chin is puny in a GOOD way. I mean, if this tree spread it's legs, and panted and moaned the way you do for me, then I would absolutely bu—"

Miyagi was unable to finish his sentence before a blur of small fists hit him repeatedly. "BAKA! Don't get perverted in public!" He yelled. "Just buy the damn tree and let's go! We still have shopping to do!"

"Awww, my Shinobu-chin… I thought you _wanted_ me in the Christmas spirit? You're not being very cooperative." He mused, handing some cash over to the 'disinterested' tree-salesmen, who promptly took the money and left. Miyagi picked up the small tree, "Does this mean we can't do it in front of the tree?"

Shinobu blushed right up to the tips of his ears. "Just get in the car, old man." He warned. "You keep giving me attitude, and I'll take back my Christmas present to you."

"Ooooh... a threat." Miyagi purred as they made their way back to the car. "And what kind of Christmas present is it? Please don't tell me it's a new tie, or sweater vest or something."

The young teen rolled his eyes, "No, it's not clothing. Not in the traditional sense, anyway, and definitely not for you." He muttered in slight embarrassment. "Let's just say, it's a little less comfortable, and… a little more slutty."

Miyagi blanked - before looking down at his young lover lustfully.

"My, my." He smiled. "I certainly don't want to miss out on THAT, do I?" Hoisting the tree onto the top of their car, the two tied it down with some rope. But just as Shinobu was rounding to the other side to get in, he felt himself trapped in Miyagi's arms. The older professor kissed his neck. "If I'm really good, can I hope my present tonight?" He asked.

Shinobu's blush only deepened as he looked away, "I dunno." He whispered. "I guess it depends on h-how good you are." The boy answered. "But the day isn't over yet. So get in the car so we can get this shopping done, and go home." He complained, tugging himself out of Miyagi's arms.

"_Shinobu_," Miyagi chuckled, "Sometimes I realize how much I love you." He smirked.

This only embarrassed the teen more, despite how happy he was to hear Miyagi say it. "S-Shut up and hurry, old man." He scolded, crossing his arms and pouting after he did up his seatbelt.

Miyagi couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he slid into the driver's seat of his car, and started the ignition.

"You know, you look just like your sister when you pout." He commented lazily as he began to drive. "Though you're _much_ cuter."

This little comment, however, drew a quick glare from the blond. "DON'T start comparing me to my sister, asshole." He ordered. "This is supposed to be OUR Christmas. Can't you go one second without thinking about _her_?" Shinobu turned his fierce gray eyes to look out the window.

"Jesus, Shinobu," Miyagi groaned. "I'm not 'comparing' you, it was just an observation. I can't help it that you guys have similar features. It's genetics, not a personal stab at you." He said sternly. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad."

Shinobu scoffed, "Really? It seems to be a natural talent of yours, then." He muttered sarcastically.

"Look, stop trying to pick a fight with me." Miyagi growled, slightly rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean anything by it." He'd forgotten how sensitive Shinobu could get whenever he happened to mention his sister. He understood, of course, given their history… but really, Miyagi _hadn't_ meant anything by it. In fact, he rarely thought about Risako anymore… not since he got serious with Shinobu.

The boy dominated his thoughts more than he realized… or would care to admit.

For the duration of the car ride, the two sat in silence until Miyagi pulled up on the side of the street. "I gotta run into the bank quickly." He said, glancing quickly at Shinobu – who was still staring out the window. "You wanna come in, or wait here?" He asked.

"Wait here." The pouting boy answered stubbornly.

Miyagi sighed. Reaching over, he gently tousled the top of Shinobu's head – before sliding out of the car and disappearing into the bank. The young teen lowered his stormy-gray eyes slowly, reveling in the warmth that was still lingering on the top of his head from his lover's token of affection.

_'Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on Miyagi,'_ He thought solemnly. _'It's Christmas… and… I really don't want to spend it arguing with him.'_

_

* * *

_

Hiroki wrapped his scarf around his neck tightly as he headed out of the literature building on campus. "Damn, stupid, forgetful idiot…" He cursed, taking out his phone as he started to text his boyfriend. Nowaki hadn't shown up yet, and he'd been waiting for almost ten minutes. His lover was always on time, if not early. "I _**told**_ him to come get me." Hiroki muttered, trudging through the snow toward the front gates of the university and onto the street.

He was fuming at this point; was it too much to ask that Nowaki come get him? He was being stubborn, yes, but it was more practical; the mall was closer to the school anyway, and he had to pick up something for his mother. He had no clue what to get her, which was why he needed Nowaki's help.

But as he neared the end of the block, Hiroki stopped when he saw a large crowd of people. They seemed a bit frantic, and there were even a few cars stopped in the middle of the road. _'Car accident?'_ Hiroki thought oddly tilting his head, as he got closer. _'Probably some idiot rushing to the mall for last minute gifts,'_ He scoffed.

It was really none of his business, and there seemed to be enough people on cell phones calling for ambulances to warrant him NOT getting involved… but his curiosity got the better of him. Maybe it was some stupid kid running in front of traffic… or one of those idiots who tried to ride a bike in winter.

Of course those assumptions and theories quickly disappeared when he saw the limp arm of the victim, lying on the street. _'Nowaki has a coat like that…'_ Hiroki thought.

Then his heart sunk. No, not sunk... plummeted.

Pushing past the crowd a bit more, Hiroki was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the victim, was in fact, his beloved boyfriend. Hiroki's mouth hung open in complete shock and devastation as he bolted forward and knelt beside his lifeless, dark haired lover. "N-Nowaki? Nowaki!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around him.

But Nowaki didn't stir. His eyes were closed; there was blood around the crown of his head, and some drizzling out his mouth. He looked so pale… he felt so cold – so different from any other time Hiroki had seen or felt him. "Nowaki!" He screamed again, hoping the louder he got, the faster his lover would wake up.

"You know him?" A bystander asked quickly. "I'm on the phone with the hospital… an ambulance is on the way."

Hiroki whipped his head around, "What happened?" He demanded; still clutching Nowaki in his arms as tears began to form behind his eyes.

"M-My little boy was playing in the front yard with his brother," A tearful young woman approached. "T-Their ball tumbled into the road… and… and he tried to get it… but… a c-car…" She tried to explain through her sobs. "He was going to get hit! B-But this man… this young man pushed him out of the way…" She blubbered, clutching onto her own little boy – who was hanging onto her leg. "He saved my little Miro."

Hiroki turned his burgundy colored eyes to the little boy hanging onto his mother. The boy wasn't crying, he wasn't smiling… he was just staring solemnly down at Nowaki's lifeless body.

'_That stupid… careless… __**brat**__…'_ Hiroki couldn't help but hiss in his mind. _'If I loose my Nowaki… it's YOUR FAULT!'_ He clenched his teeth together, and held onto his lover even tighter as he heard sirens approaching. He should be proud of his boyfriend for being such a hero - for selflessly saving a child. He always knew Nowaki had a soft spot for children. But instead of being proud, Hiroki could only feel fear... concern... desperation.

"Hold on, Nowaki..." He whispered against his lovers cold cheek.

* * *

Shinobu sighed dramatically as he slouched down in his seat. "What the hell is taking that old man so long?" He asked aloud, looking at his watch. Miyagi had said he was just running into the bank for a moment, but he'd already been ten minutes.

Shuffling out of the car, Shinobu slammed the door behind him and stalked toward the bank. _'Probably forgot his bank code in his old age…' _He snickered mentally.

Pulling open the door and heading inside, Shinobu immediately jumped back in shock when a loud gunshot resounded in the large, echoing bank.

Gasps and screams from the customers were hushed, and without realizing it, Shinobu found himself in the middle of a robbery.

"I-I said STAY BACK!" The desperate criminal yelled.

Shinobu realized he was holding onto a female hostage. The girl wasn't too old, perhaps in her late twenties – but looked terrified beyond belief. Some customers were on the ground, while others were frozen in place… except for one.

Miyagi. He was standing a couple feet away from the robber and his hostage; his hands were held out in a calming gesture.

"Come on," Miyagi said in that low, soothing tone of his. "You don't need to do this. Go ahead and take the money… no one will chase you." He reassured him. "Just let that girl go."

The robber looked just as torn and scared as the customers he was threatening. Shinobu didn't know much… but he could tell that this robber was acting out of desperation. He didn't look like a typical burglar. There was no malice or hatred on his features; just pure shame lingering in his wide eyes.

"I… I told you to stay **back**!" He threatened, shakily pointing the gun at Miyagi while he held the girl – and a small bag of cash in his other hand.

Shinobu's mouth hung open, wanting so desperately to utter some kind of protest, or demand that the robber STOP pointing that gun at his lover. Miyagi took another small step forward, "Hey, listen…" He cooed calmly to the man…

Unfortunately, that small step seemed to spook the burglar more than intended, and before anyone could blink - he fired the gun at Miyagi. The crowds screamed, and Shinobu's hands flew up to cover his mouth; quelling his own scream of horror as his dark-haired lover collapsed to the ground.

The robber seemed just as shocked at his rash reaction – and without a moment's pause, he released the girl, and tore out of the bank with his small bag of cash. Shinobu backed out of his way; he was torn between chasing after the robber and punching his face in… but his concern for Miyagi won out, and he quickly rushed to his side.

"M-Miyagi?" He quivered, tears welling up in his eyes. "Miyagi? ... Answer me! Miyagi!" Shinobu called, shaking his shoulders gently. But the professor wasn't answering. Blood had already begun to seep through his shirt, coat, and trail out onto the pristine bank floor. Weeping openly, Shinobu gently caressed and stroked Miyagi's cheek. "M-Miyagi… wake up, Miyagi…" He wept.

* * *

"Baka-Usagi." Misaki cursed as he dialed his lover's number on his cell phone.

It was almost seven-thirty at night, and STILL, Akihiko hadn't come home. Waiting impatiently, the teen had to bite his tongue when the author finally answered,_ "I know you're pissed…"_ Akihiko began.

"Damn right I'm pissed!" Misaki answered quickly. "You were supposed to be home hours ago! I spent all day preparing everything, and it's going to WASTE!" He shouted. "Where the hell are you?"

Usagi-san sighed on the other end. _"These damn publishers are determined to meet the deadline for my holiday edition. Which means I've had to do all the re-writes here."_ He growled. _"Believe me, I would much rather be home."_ Usagi-san admitted. _"The weather is only getting worse."_

Misaki glanced out the large, penthouse windows to see snow falling in steady, large flakes outside. It looks so romantic with the tree lit up and the lights outside… unfortunately Misaki was more pissed off than he was lovey-dovey at the moment.

"You're ruining this Christmas, Usagi-san." Misaki grumbled. "Come home already! And hurry up!"

Usagi-san chuckled, _"Do you miss me that much?"_ He purred, trying to lighten the mood. _"Should I bring some mistletoe home? I could bring a couple dozen… and hang some in every part of the house."_ He suggested.

"Stop being a pervert." Misaki grumbled, blushing freely, since the author wasn't home to see it. "I'm still pissed. You're late, and this meal is ruined… so just hurry up so we can salvage the rest of this shitty night." He finished. It wasn't really like Misaki to be so forward and angry toward his lover, but it was his first Christmas without Nii-chan.

And so far, he'd been spending it alone.

He heard Usagi-san sigh from the other end. _"Alright. I'll come home as soon as I can."_ The writer promised. _"I love you, Misaki."_

"Yeah." Misaki muttered, hanging up his cell phone bitterly. _'Stupid author.' _He thought, wrapping up the food he'd prepared and sticking it into the fridge. It wouldn't taste NEARLY as good tomorrow, but whose fault was that?

He tried to busy himself with some last minute chores; the brunette teen made sure the house was spotless, he made sure all the decorations were in place and the lights were on, and he finished up some last minute wrapping. When he looked at the clock, he saw it was now almost _nine o'clock_.

"Baka-Usagi!" He grit out loud. "I should take away all his presents. I've spent this entire day alone!" Misaki lamented with a serious pout on his face. He'd give the author what-for when he came home, THAT was for sure. "If he thinks he's getting any tonight, he's mistaken." Misaki laughed dramatically. He wouldn't put-out for the latecomer; that would be Akihiko's punishment.

It was almost a quarter after nine when there was a knock on the penthouse door. Misaki quirked a brow and headed over to it; normally guests buzzed in at the bottom of the building… so whoever was knocking must have known the code. "Baka. Did he forget his keys again?" Misaki wondered aloud, assuming it was Usagi-san.

But when he opened the door, he was met with the sight of two, serious looking police officers.

"Takahashi Misaki?" One spoke up in a deep, grave voice.

Misaki swallowed a large lump, which seemed to instantly form in his throat. "Y-Yes?" He asked. The boy knew he hadn't done anything wrong… so immediately, his mind went to Takahiro: had something happened to his brother? Was he in a car accident? Images of his parents' death came flooding back to him as the police continued,

"Usami Akihiko is your landlord, correct?" He asked.

His heart lurched in his chest again. _'No…'_ He thought. "Y-Yes…" He responded in a whisper, while his hands clutched to the bottom of his shirt nervously.

"I'm sorry son." The other sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "There's been an accident." He told him in a straightforward, professional manner. "We need you to come down to the hospital." He nodded. "We need you to identify his body."

Misaki's knees weakened and he stumbled – but was caught by the cop standing before him. "Keep it together, son." He encouraged. "I'm sorry. But you were listed as his emergency contact."

"N-No, he… I-I can't… he _isn't_…" Misaki stammered as tears streamed down from his doe-like green eyes.

The police sighed, "Come on." He patted him on the shoulder, helping him out of the apartment. "I'll grab your coat."

* * *

By the time Misaki got home, it was 2am.

Christmas Day.

He had gone to the hospital to identify the body of his lover; Usami Akhiko. Up until this point, loosing his parents had been the most painful experience Misaki had ever endured. But this… this was so much worse. He was old enough to understand the repercussions now; he'd grown to love the author unconditionally. He was his first and last real relationship. Entering the penthouse, all was quiet. The Christmas lights and decorations were all still on, and warmly illuminating the otherwise dark apartment – while the faint smell of his previously cooked dinner could still be detected in the air.

Sitting down solemnly on the couch, Misaki stared straight ahead.

Never again would he see Usagi-san's brilliant, warm lavender eyes. Never again would he see his teasing smile… hear his deep, soothing voice spouting _'I love you, I love you'_ over and over… or feel his long, strong arms wrap around his body…

Without realizing it, Misaki had broke down again. _Why didn't he tell Usagi-san he loved him today? He had so many chances to say it!_

Akihiko had died in a car crash; according to the police report, his car and another car were speeding, and were unable to stop. They collided head on, and spun out of control. Both Usagi-san and the driver of the other car were killed.

Of course… Misaki couldn't help but blame himself. HE was the one who insisted his lover hurry home. He should have told Usagi-san to be careful; he knew the weather was bad, and yet, he'd still cursed him. Now, not only was his lover dead, but someone else was too. Misaki could only imagine the wife, or girlfriend of the second driver was grieving just as much as he was.

"U-Usagi-san…" Misaki whimpered, reaching over and wrapping his arms around Suzuki-san. It still smelled like his deceased lover.

Pulling himself together (as best he could) – Misaki walked toward the phone, intending to call Takahiro to deliver the horrible news. But just as he approached the phone, he heard a quick knock on his door. Frowning, Misaki almost wanted to ignore it. He didn't want to talk to any more police officers… he didn't want to talk to any of Usagi's publishers, or even Aikawa.

"...Who is it?" Misaki asked dully against the door.

There was a slight pause, before a familiar voice answered. _"Open up, Takahashi. It's Professor Kamijou."_

The teen winced, and for a moment, panic struck him. Why was Hiroki here? Then he recalled how close he and Akihiko were; if he remembered correctly, they were childhood friends. Sadly, Misaki unlatched and unlocked the door before opening it.

Kamijou looked just as rough as Misaki, if not worse. He nodded, before heading inside. But to Misaki's surprise, he wasn't alone. Shinobu was with him.

"Shinobu?" Misaki said aloud. He was on fairly good terms with the young man – since they had encountered each other at a few campus 'literature' related events, in which both Usagi and Miyagi attended. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Shinobu didn't answer; he was silent (for once) – and looked as if he had cried himself into exhaustion. So after ushering the boy inside, Kamijou crossed his arms. "We all have something in common, Takahashi." Hiroki began in a gravely voice. "We each lost someone we love today."

"Y-You… mean…" Misaki stared at the two, wide eyed.

The sandy-blond teen choked on a sob, before quickly breaking down again on the couch. Kamijou flinched and grit his teeth together, but even as well as he held it in, Misaki could see some tears brimming behind his hard, stern eyes. "Professor Miyagi was killed earlier today in a bank robbery. The idiot was trying to be a good Samaritan… and help one of the hostages."

"DON'T CALL HIM AN IDIOT!" A teary Shinobu screamed through his sobs.

Hiroki looked down guiltily for a moment, "Sorry." He apologized in a quiet tone. "He was killed instantly." He continued, looking back to Misaki. Letting out a heavy sigh, Hiroki looked away again, "I'm sorry for your loss too, Takahaski." He lamented, eyes welling up again. Misaki wondered why Hiroki wasn't crying; did he somehow feel that because he was older, he had to be stronger? It was a ridiculous thought; if anything, Misaki thought Hiroki had more right to cry than anyone. Not only had he lost someone he loved, but he'd also lost his best friend, and his superior. "Akihiko was a very close friend of mine."

"P-Professor Kamijou…" Misaki began sadly. "What… what about you?"

Hiroki's eyes flashed up toward the teen with a surge of anger – before he calmed and took a deep breath, looking away again. "Nowaki… he…" Hiroki cleared his throat, trying to push the teary waver from his voice. "He was hit by a car. He… he saved a little boy… apparently…"

It was a short story, but Misaki certainly got the gist of it.

"I'm so sorry…" Misaki whispered, taking a tentative step toward Hiroki. As much as the guy tortured him in his literature class, Misaki had lost a lover, just like the other two. And all he wanted was a hug. But the closer Misaki got, the firmer Hiroki's eyes became, and he stepped away from the approaching teen.

Not wanting to push the older man into accepting his grief, Misaki turned his attention to a still-weeping Shinobu on the couch. Heading over there, the brunette gently stroked the blond on the top of his head. He was surprised when Shinobu jumped up and wrapped his arms around him in a desperate hug.

It was enough to undo Misaki. Before he knew it, he too was crying – though more silently than Shinobu was.

Hiroki watched, feeling his heart wrench and twist painfully.

"You two should make a better show of yourselves." He stated firmly – quickly wiping away the tears that threatened to fall from his own eyes. He hissed in a breath, and clenched his teeth again. "These things… happen…" He trailed off sadly.

Misaki closed his eyes and trembled.

* * *

When Misaki's large, doe-green eyes cracked open the next morning, he felt the warm, familiar sheets surrounding his body. He was in bed? It Usagi-san's room?

The teen certainly didn't remember going to bed – but figured he must have at some point. It was all such a blur. His heart felt like it weighed a hundred pounds; yesterday had officially been the worst day of his life. And he knew it wasn't over. Since Shinobu and Hiroki had turned up around 2am, he hadn't gotten to call Nii-chan.

He _still_ had to break the news to his brother that his best friend was gone.

But right now… Misaki didn't feel like doing _anything_. The sheets of the bed still smelled of Usagi-san… and knowing the scent would eventually disappear as time went on, Misaki didn't want to leave.

Just as he felt the tears beginning to well up in his eyes again… a large hand gently threaded itself into his wild chocolate hair.

"What's wrong, Misaki?" The familiar, deep baritone voice asked. "You look like you're about to cry."

Turning quickly, Misaki's mouth hung open when he found himself face to face with his… deceased… lover?

"U… Usagi-san?" He whispered in shock.

TBC


	2. Seriously? Again?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki, and Shinobu/Miyagi

**Summary:** The most important day of your life.

**Notes:** Thanks for the reviews, etc. lol Apparently, people are unfamiliar with 'Groundhog Day' (the movie), and are complaining and worried that I am just killing off all the characters. It was just the **first** chapter; so don't get your knickers in a twist.

* * *

"U… Usagi-san?" Misaki gaped, completely stunned.

Was he dreaming? His lover was DEAD; he had seen and identified his body just last night. Shinobu and Hiroki had even come over to grief their respective lovers passing away. It had been an absolutely devastating day for all…

And yet… here was Usagi-san, appearing alive and... slightly perverted.

Frowning, Akihiko moved his large hand from the top of Misaki's head, and slid it down to cup his young lover's cheek. "What is it? Are you feeling well?" He asked; all jest in his voice pushed aside as his natural concern laced through. "You look like you're about to cry."

He wasn't dreaming. Usagi-san's hand was warm… and he could feel the heat pulsing from his bare torso and chest. Without warning, Misaki took a sharp breath, and threw himself at Akihiko. The writer was more than surprised when his teary-eyed lover began kissing every inch of his face, and gripping onto him so tightly.

"Misaki…" Akihiko groaned, shifting as he wrapped his arms around his lover. "What's wrong?" He asked. Not that he _minded_ the boy suddenly being so affectionate… he just wanted to know WHY he looked so sad, heartbroken, and relieved at the same time.

Misaki clung to him tightly, resting his head beside Usagi-san. "I-I guess… I had a nightmare…" He stammered quietly. Closing his eyes, Misaki sighed, "Y-You died in a car crash." He began to explain, swallowing down any tears that threatened to come from the memory. "But not only that… P-Professor Kamijou… and… Shinobu… their lovers also died…"

"I see." Usagi-san purred, comfortingly petting and stroking the back of Misaki's soft, chocolate colored hair. "Well, I'm sorry my sweet Misaki had to endure such a terrible dream." He soothed. "But as you can see, I'm right here. Everything's fine." Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Misaki's tenderly. "Come on. We'll have breakfast… and before you know it, we'll be eating dinner together and celebrating Christmas Eve in the most _perverted_ way possible." He smirked.

Misaki flinched and sat up. "It's… Christmas Eve?" He asked.

"Of course." Usagi-san said, furrowing his brow. "I know you wanted to spend the day together, but I have to go to the publisher's for a couple of hours. I'll be back for dinner, though." He reassured the boy, sitting up before trailing some kisses down the smooth skin of Misaki's shoulder and arm.

The boy didn't respond. This was such a weird coincidence; his dream happened to take place on Christmas Eve… and Usagi-san had to go to the publishers? When Misaki didn't say anything, Akihiko stopped kissing his bare arm, "Then I can ravage you all night in front of the Christmas tree." He smirked. "Making your this-and-that all '_merry with joy'_ … while your body quivers in joy like—"

"A sleigh bell?" Misaki finished softly.

Usagi-san perked up and quirked a brow, "Uh… yeah. Actually." He muttered, looking at his young lover strangely. "How did you know I was going to say that?" He asked. "Have we been living together for so long that I've become predictable? … Or are my naughty habits just rubbing off on you? I'm hoping it's the latter." He smirked.

"Let's have some breakfast." Misaki stalled, sliding out of bed and throwing on his clothes. "I have errands to run, and you have to get to work." He reminded the author, before disappearing from the room.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ Misaki wondered with a bewildered expression.

* * *

Five o'clock.

Six o'clock.

Seven o'clock.

Seven thirty.

This was too eerie. Misaki was praying that Usagi-san would be home by now… and he wasn't. Flipping open his cell phone, he quickly dialed his lovers number, and waited impatiently for him to answer.

"_I know you're pissed…" Akihiko began._

"Damn right I'm pissed!" Misaki answered quickly. "You were supposed to be home hours ago! I spent all day preparing everything, and it's going to WASTE!" He shouted. "Where the hell are you?"

This was vaguely familiar.

_Usagi-san sighed on the other end. "These damn publishers are determined to meet the deadline for my holiday edition. Which means I've had to do all the re-writes here." He growled. "Believe me, I would much rather be home." Usagi-san admitted. "The weather is only getting worse."_

Misaki froze and looked outside. It was snowing just as hard as it had been in his dream.

"Misaki?" Usagi-san's voice broke through his thoughts.

The teen flinched, "Uh… it's… fine, Usagi-san. Take as long as you need."

"_I'm so sorry, Misaki." The author purred on the other end. "I'll come home as fast as possible. __Should I bring some mistletoe home? I could bring a couple… and hang some in every part of the house." He suggested. "I'll make my 'absence' up to you all night long."_

Misaki blushed and looked down, "Just… s-shut up." He scolded, trying to get back into their usual banter. "Come home safe, and don't rush. We have all night." He said.

_"I love you, Misaki." He cooed on the other end._

The brunette boy opened his mouth to respond, but once more, found the words caught painfully in his throat. "S-See you soon." He muttered before quickly closing his phone and ending the call.

_'There's no way…'_ Misaki dismissed – trying to squash his nervousness.

* * *

Nine thirty.

A familiar, firm knock on his door.

Two policemen entered and apologized to Misaki for his loss; they needed him down at the hospital to identify the body of Usami Akihiko – who had died in a car crash.

When he returned home, again, at 2am… Misaki was stunned. He had cried, and felt that familiar pain in his heart like he had the first time. Why did he have to endure this twice? What was going on?

"Why is this happening?" Misaki growled, clutching his head in confusion.

Shortly after arriving home, another knock on his door confirmed to Misaki that, for some reason, he was having a serious case of _deja vu_. He let Shinobu and Hiroki in, to hear that once more, their lovers had perished just like his. Miyagi had been shot, and a car had hit Nowaki.

It was too close to be a coincidence…

* * *

When Misaki opened his eyes – he was met with a familiar sight.

Usagi-san's room… morning.

"Why don't I remember going to bed?" He cursed aloud, instantly turning to see if his fears were going to be confirmed.

As he suspected, there was Usagi-san; propping himself up on his arm, lazily drifting his eyes over Misaki with a hint of amusement. "I'm surprised you don't remember going to bed." He commented after hearing his lover. "I pounded into you so passionately last night. Should I be offended you don't remember?" He grinned. "Do I need to up my 'game' and make you feel even naughtier?"

"I don't get it!" Misaki yelled, ignoring his lover and scrambling out of bed to dress.

Usagi-san frowned, "Misaki?" He called, slipping out of bed after him, and dressing as the boy fled downstairs.

Reaching the front door, the brunette teen tossed it open and grabbed the newspaper. He looked at the front page, and stared at it for a few minutes in complete confusion.

_December 24__th__, 2010_

"WHAT THE HELL?" He cursed, tossing the paper aside.

Akihiko rubbed the back of his head; "I don't understand teenagers these days." He yawned, heading around the kitchen to make some coffee. "I don't want to rush your little 'freak out'… but I have to be to the publishing office in an hour or two. Feel like breakfast?" Akihiko asked.

Misaki wandered back toward the kitchen, but began pacing.

"There has to be a way…" He muttered to himself. "There has to be a _reason_." Frowning, Misaki tugged on his own hair. "Maybe I have to stop something? Or change something? I mean... I don't want him to die... but how can I stop something like that?"

Usagi-san quirked a brow, "What are you mumbling about?" He asked, walking over to his young lover. Wrapping his arms around him, he nestled his nose into the boy's temple. "Did I fuck you too hard last night? You seem distracted today."

"Baka." Misaki muttered, giving a heavy sigh.

As defeated and confused as he felt, the teen couldn't help but be somewhat relieved that Usagi-san WAS here… again. But he had to figure this out; he couldn't take the pain of loosing him again and again. Resting his head on Akihiko's broad, muscled chest for a few minutes, Misaki reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm not really hungry, Usagi-san…" He finally spoke up, blushing. "I have a lot of errands to do… I'm sorry. Do you mind?"

Usagi-san placed a sweet kiss on Misaki's lips. "No. I really should get going too. But I'll be back for dinner tonight." He promised.

"Sure." Misaki answered sullenly. But, for obvious reasons, he knew that wouldn't happen… and when he left Akihiko today, he wouldn't see him again.

At least, not till tomorrow.

As the two readied themselves and traveled downstairs again, Misaki actually paused and turned to his older lover. Standing up on his toes, the teen placed a gentle kiss to Akihiko's lips. The writer was surprised with the display of affection, but didn't refuse it. He wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist.

"What's gotten into you today?" He asked curiously, eying his young lover.

Misaki lowered his large, green eyes. "N-Nothing." He shyly pulled away. "H-Have a good day." Pausing, he turned around again, "Be safe, ok? And don't… drive too fast."

"Misaki?" Akihiko called – but the boy had already started jogging down the street.

* * *

Puffing and panting, Misaki tried to catch his breath outside of the literature building of his campus. If he was going to find his professor anywhere, it would be here.

As luck would have it, Hiroki was just emerging from the building; in fact, he almost ran straight into Misaki. "What the? ... Takahashi?" He scolded. "What the hell are you doing here? There are no classes today." He paused, looking the teen up and down skeptically. "Or did your small pea brain forget that it's Christmas Eve?"

"Believe me… I did NOT forget." Misaki groaned as he finally caught his breath. "P-Professor… where is your boyfriend?"

Hiroki blushed furiously at the question, and his bronze colored eyes shifted from a state of confusion, to anger. "Why the hell does it matter to you, Takahashi?" He snapped uncomfortably.

"Please! Professor Kamijou, it's important! Where is he?" Misaki asked again.

The young assistant frowned, "Well, that idiot WAS supposed to meet me here… but he hasn't shown up yet. I was just about to go find him. Why?" He asked, eying the teen suspiciously. "Are you sick, or something?" Hiroki wondered. Another thought popped into his head. "Is… Akihiko ok?"

As much as he didn't approve, Hiroki knew that Misaki was dating his old crush. While he was concerned for Misaki's sanity in _dating_ the writer – he was also aware that the two were fairly happy; or at least, appeared to be.

"C-Come on!" Misaki said, grabbing Hiroki's arm and tugging him down the street.

Hiroki frowned, "What the hell, Takahashi?" He scolded. "I don't have time for this. If you want to speak to Nowaki, fine, but can you do it AFTER the holidays? It's Christmas Eve for fuckssake." He growled.

But he was jolted to a stop when Misaki released his arm. Hiroki looked down to see the teen looking stunned, even... worried. Following his gaze, the young male saw people crowded around what looked like a car wreck.

"Probably some idiot speeding." Hiroki muttered.

Misaki swallowed sadly, "Uh, Professor Kamijou…" The teen began. "Didn't you say… N-Nowaki-san was meeting you?"

At his comment, Hiroki's face fell. In a heartbeat, he dashed toward the crowd with Misaki following right at his heels.

'_This HAS to be Nowaki…'_ Misaki thought as they rushed over to the accident. _'Didn't Professor Kamijou tell me Nowaki was hit by a car?'_ He wondered.

Despite not being incredibly close with the gentle-giant who was dating Hiroki, Misaki's heart still fell when he saw that it was indeed Nowaki lying on the ground; bleeding… still and silent…

"Nowaki!" He screamed again, hoping the louder he got, the faster his lover would wake up.

"You know him?" A bystander asked quickly. "I'm on the phone with the hospital… an ambulance is on the way."

Hiroki whipped his head around, "What happened?" He demanded; still clutching Nowaki in his arms as tears began to form behind his eyes.

"M-My little boy was playing in the front yard with his brother," A tearful young woman approached. "T-Their ball tumbled into the road… and… and he tried to get it… but… a c-car…" She tried to explain through her sobs. "He was going to get hit! B-But this man… this young man pushed him out of the way…" She blubbered, clutching onto her own little boy – who was hanging onto her leg. "He saved my little Miro."

Hiroki turned his burgundy colored eyes to the little boy hanging onto his mother. The boy wasn't crying, he wasn't smiling… he was just staring solemnly down at Nowaki's lifeless body.

Misaki felt kind of bad for the kid; he was so young, and clearly, didn't mean to cause trouble. He was on the receiving end of a 'Hiroki-glare', before the professor turned back to his deceased lover, muttering his name over and over.

'_I was too late…'_ Misaki winced internally, _'But at least now I have some kind of… time frame…'_ He thought, double-checking the clock on his cell phone.

It was quarter after twelve in the afternoon… so Misaki could only assume he had to be at least an hour early to prevent the accident from happening. If he could.

'_One down.'_ He thought.

* * *

The ambulance arrived, and Misaki watched as Hiroki disappeared into the vehicle with Nowaki in a stretcher.

Flipping open his cell phone again, Misaki quickly called Shinobu. It took a few minutes before his friend finally answered.

"_Misaki?" The other boy answered.  
_

Misaki sighed, "Shinobu, where are you?" He asked.

_"Miyagi and I are picking up a tree." Shinobu responded dully. "We're going shopping after. What's up?" He asked._

The brunette's heart lurched, "S-Shinobu, don't let him go inside the bank!"

"_Why not?" He asked oddly;_ Misaki could almost picture the puzzled expression on his companion's face.

Misaki groaned, "Shinobu, just don't let him go in!"

He could hear the blond sigh on the other end.

_"Miyagi, don't go to the bank." He heard the boy say away from the phone receiver in an unimpressed tone._

Misaki could hear their distant conversation in the car, _"What? Why?"_

"_I dunno… Misaki just said not to." _

"_Akihiko's brat?" The older male answered. "Look Shinobu-chin, I don't have time to play around with you both. I have to find this tree-lot you mapped out." He grumbled._

"_Hey, I just typed it into a search engine." Shinobu growled. "You should know where it is."_

Misaki could hear Miyagi groan, _"Christ Shinobu, not again. Just because I'm an ADULT doesn't mean I'm a damn geographer."_

"_Whatever! You don't thin—"_

The line went dead.

"Dammit!" Misaki cursed, closing his phone. He didn't want to get in the middle of a lover's quarrel, but what he knew was important. Wherever they were, Miyagi was going to stop into a bank – where he would meet his fate.

Typing a quick text, Misaki sent it to Shinobu:

_**Where r u?**_

Almost half an hour later, Misaki received a text back:

_**Just picking out a tree. Kiko's Kristmas Tree Village. Lame.**_

Misaki nodded; now he had a location… or at least, an area that the two would be in.

_**What bank does Miyagi use?**_ – Misaki typed back.

Shinobu responded quicker:

_**National I think. Y?**_

Misaki didn't respond to that. Opening up his phone browser, he quickly typed in the two locations, and found the closest National Bank to that Christmas tree lot. Apparently, there was one a few blocks away. Hopping onto the nearest bus, Misaki made his way toward the bank closest to the Christmas tree lot. Sadly, it took almost half an hour for him to get there – after all the stops the bus made – and when he finally hopped off, he had to run _another_ two blocks to reach it.

When he arrived at the National Bank branch, Misaki's large, exhausted green eyes scanned for any sign of Shinobu or Miyagi. After a few minutes, he spotted a familiar blond head emerging out of a parked car. It was Shinobu, and he looked annoyed about something.

"Shinobu!" Misaki called – rushing to try and catch him.

Unfortunately, he was too late, and Shinobu disappeared inside the bank. Just as Misaki reached the outside of the door, he heard a loud shot resonate from inside, and stopped. He could hear some screams and yelling coming from within, but couldn't bring himself to enter. Heading around to the side, the teen peeked through the window to see the robber holding a hostage.

Misaki didn't really WANT to watch this, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He saw Shinobu standing frozen near the inside of the door, while his older lover tried to talk some sense into the robber. It didn't do much good, of course… and just as Miyagi took another step forward, the robber panicked, and shot him.

The brunette teen winced and turned away as he heard the panicked and chilling screams coming from inside. Taking out his cell phone, Misaki looked at the time. 2pm. He wanted to go in and comfort his friend... but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Miyagi was going to die, one way or the other, just like Nowaki. Just like Akihiko. Feeling more and more exhausted, both mentally and physically from running around and witnessing TWO deaths… Misaki solemnly started to head to the subway. It was bad enough when he had to go see Usagi-san's dead body… but today he'd had to see Nowaki and Miyagi meet their tragic fate.

'_Shit… I still have to deal with Usagi-san…'_ He sighed; his eyes already beginning to well up with the mere thought.

* * *

Misaki had tried to call Usagi-san multiple times earlier in the day… but the author wouldn't answer his cell. He hoped that maybe if he called EARLIER, and lied to Usagi-san about a life-or-death situation, the author would return sooner, and thus, avoid the car crash.

But like clockwork, at seven-thirty the two connected. Only this time, Misaki didn't call Akihiko… instead, Akihiko called him.

"_I know you're pissed…"_ Akihiko began.

Misaki sighed; their conversation always started the same way, regardless of the day.

"N-No… I mean, yes… but…" Misaki sighed. "Uh, how is work?" He asked, trying to keep his voice light.

_Usagi-san sighed, "Tedious. Boring. They're making me do all the rewrites **now**… for some idiotic reason."_

"I know." The teen sighed.

He kind of blurted out that little comment before he could stop himself, _"Huh?" Akihiko responded._

"U-Uh… nothing. Nothing." Misaki backtracked. "Um, look the weather outside is REALLY horrible. Maybe you should just crash at a hotel… or… maybe at the office?" He suggested.

_The teen heard his lover sigh on the other end, "I don't want to be parted from you a minute longer. It should only be a couple more hours… then I'm coming right home."_

"No, please don't," Misaki tried to deter him, "Just stay there, don't rush home… it's fine!"

Of course his selfless pleas were only causing the author to become more concerned, _"Why don't you want me to rush home Misaki? Did something happen? Are you hiding something from me? My brother isn't there, is he? Or is it Sumi?" He growled on the other end._

"No, Usagi-san! Nothing like that!" Misaki reassured him quickly. "I just don't want you to rush home for me! S-Something could happen. What if you got into a car accident?" He asked seriously.

_He heard a deep, familiar chuckle on the other end, "My love of Misaki will keep me safe."_

"Baka! Don't be so romantic all the time!" Misaki cursed. "Be rational! You're not invincible!"

_But his lover ignored him; "I'll see you in a few hours."_

"Listen for once, you stupid novelist!" He shouted into the phone.

_"I love you." Akihiko purred into the phone, before it quickly disconnected._

Misaki growled and tossed his phone aside. Why the hell was this happening? Why was he repeating this horrible, horrible day? And how the hell was he supposed to make everything right? Why did this fall on him?

Obviously Shinobu and Hiroki weren't repeating this day over and over, because neither of them seemed to remember their lovers dying. "Perfect." He grumbled. "Why me?"

Heading upstairs to his room, Misaki looked at the notebook he'd sprawled across his desk. He'd written the times of both Nowaki's death AND Miyagi's death for safe keeping. He'd also taken the time to try and memorize both the time and location, in case his notebook should 'conveniently' disappear with the dawn of this repetitive day.

Tomorrow, however, he'd try and experiment – and see if he could change at least ONE outcome.

* * *

When he woke up the following morning, Misaki knew he would need to take drastic measures to try and keep Usagi-san with him all day. So he did the unthinkable.

Upon opening his eyes, he saw Akihiko was already awake (as he had been the past three mornings) staring at him lustfully. "Good morning, my beautiful Misaki…" He purred.

"G-Good morning, Usagi-san." He said, sheepishly sliding out of bed. "Don't move, ok? I… I have a surprise for you." Misaki muttered, trying to hide his blush as he quickly left the room.

Akihiko yawned, "What is it?" He called after the younger boy. "I have to get to work soon. Er, eventually." It wasn't something he REALLY wanted to do, but Akihiko knew in order to get a proper Christmas holiday with Misaki, he had to sacrifice part of his day.

'_God I hope this works…'_ Misaki groaned mentally as he put his plan into action.

Akihiko glanced toward the door when he heard Misaki approaching again. When his lavender eyes settled on his lover, his jaw dropped in awe.

There was his small, brunette boyfriend; green eyes shifted down, and heavy blush set on his cheeks as he stood in the doorway… in nothing but a skimpy bear costume. He had round, fuzzy ears atop his head, a stunning blue bow tied around his neck, and finally, golden-brown briefs with a small puff tail on the end. His chest, arms and legs were otherwise bare; except for booty-like bear paw slippers on his feet.

"Mi… saki…" Usagi-san groaned. He'd never felt so turned on by the sight of his lover in a skimpy, revealing bear costume.

The teen flushed. He NEVER expected to ever wear this outfit in front of the older man. Sumi had gotten it for him as a 'gag' gift, and suggested he use it with Akihiko. Misaki immediately dismissed it, and hid the gift in his room. But now, he had found some use for it…

Hopefully… he could sacrifice himself, and keep Usagi-san at the house.

"I… want to give you an early present." Misaki stammered cutely, unsure of what to do with his hands; so he tugged and entwined them sheepishly. "I need you to stay home today… and…" He paused, connecting his brilliant green eyes with the stunned lavender ones belonging to his lover.

"…Fuck me." Misaki whispered.

He barely had time to finish his sentence, before Usagi-san had jumped out of bed, grabbed him, and thrown him back onto the bed.

* * *

When Misaki came to, he noticed it was getting dark outside. Groggily, he propped himself up on his hands and looked around the bedroom. Half his bear costume was torn and strewn aside… though he still had the ears on his head.

"Usagi-san?" He called.

Scooting up on the bed, Misaki winced._ 'Fuck, my ass hurts.'_ He moaned internally._ 'Last time I do THAT.'_

Flinching as he got out of the large, sullied bed and rubbed the back of his neck as he ventured out of the room. Traipsing downstairs, his sleepy green eyes kept a look out for his silver-haired lover… but instead, he found a note:

_Misaki,_

_That was the best present I've ever gotten. I hate to leave you, but Aikawa will have my head if I don't turn up today. She might even take away Christmas like some kind of editorial Grinch. I will return as quickly as I can…_

_I can't wait to ravage you later._

_- __**U. Akihiko**_

_PS… Don't you dare throw out that outfit._

"Baka-Usagi!" Misaki cursed, balling up the note and tossing it across the room. "Even if I do the _unthinkable_ I can't keep him here!" He cursed. Collapsing on the couch, Misaki rubbed his eyes.

This had to be connected; he wasn't going crazy… since the events of each day were changing, depending on how he acted and what he did. So somehow, this all related to him… but so far… the result was always the same: Miyagi, Nowaki and Usagi-san all dead.

"So…" Misaki sighed aloud. "I have to save them… do I?" He deducted.


	3. And Nothing Changes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki, and Shinobu/Miyagi

**Summary:** The most important day of your life.

**Notes:** So I got this idea after watching Groundhog Day lol ... and since it's Christmas, I figured I'd put my own little twist on it with the Junjou characters. It won't be a super long story, by any means (since god knows I have enough of those going on already) - but it will focus on Misaki reliving the same day over and over, until he can prevent the tragedies facing the three couples. Enjoy!

* * *

Misaki opened his eyes, and rubbed them as he blearily looked across at the man lying next to him. His lovers hooded, lavender eyes were already staring back at him with his trademark smirk. "Good morning, my beautiful Misaki…" He purred.

"Oh!" Misaki exclaimed, shooting out of bed before Akihiko could even touch him. "It's morning already?" He grumbled, dressing as fast as possible, "Shit, I gotta go."

Akihiko furrowed his brow, "What's gotten into you?" He asked, "You only have a few errands to run, don't you? Why do you need to leave so early?" The author slid out of bed and tossed on his jeans.

"Uh, yeah…" He blushed. "I have some really important things to do… before tonight." Misaki admitted. His green eyes briefly trailed over his lover's broad, muscled torso – until he caught Akihiko staring at him with a knowing smirk.

"Mmm…" Usagi-san purred. "Something important? For a special _author_ perhaps, on Christmas Eve? I've been a good boy, wouldn't you say?"

Misaki rolled his eyes as he headed out of the room, "Yeah right. Santa _loves_ giving extra special presents to perverts who write BL novels and assault impressionable teens at every turn." He said sarcastically.

"Of course he does." Akihiko smirked as he followed the boy. "Just like he _loves_ giving extra special presents to teasing brunettes who are selfless, and love to be ravaged by attractive authors despite his protests."

The teen grumbled, "Idiot." Reaching the door, he quickly slid his boots, coat and scarf on. "I'll call you later."

"Alright." Akihiko nodded. "I have about an hour before I go. But I'll be home for dinner like we planned."

Misaki nodded, but didn't say anything more as he slipped from the door. He could faintly hear Akihiko calling after him with a quick: _I love you _… but he closed the door and headed downstairs.

* * *

Standing at the corner where he knew Nowaki was going to get hit by the car – Misaki's large eyes scanned around until they landed on what he was searching for: the two boys playing in the snow, in their front yard.

Heading over toward them, Misaki put on a smile. "Hey," He greeted. "What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Playing." One answered simply. The young boy was making designs in the snow with a stick, while the other was bouncing a ball. Misaki recognized the one with the ball as the boy Nowaki had saved. _'Didn't his mother say he was playing with a ball before it rolled into the street?'_ He thought.

Misaki quickly tried to come up with an excuse, "Well, I was just wondering if I could ask for your help." He began with a hopeful smile. The two little boys looked up, clearly intrigued by the older teen. "It's kind of embarrassing… but… I need help learning how to build a snowman." He sighed dramatically. "Do you know how?"

"S-Sure! We'll help!" One exclaimed, dropping the stick and heading over toward Misaki. His green eye shifted to the second boy with the ball – and was relieved to see him abandon the ball, in favor of helping them with the snowman.

Misaki smiled at the second boy who joined them, "Really? Thanks a lot!"

"Here," The quiet boy began, "You need to start by rolling a snowball like this," He instructed. "You make the body cuz… cuz it's the biggest part we need."

The teen nodded, "Gotcha."

He worked with the young boys for almost ten minutes – before he noticed Nowaki walking up the street with a warm smile on his lips. As the tall, dark-haired doctor got closer, he noticed Misaki with the two little boys and smiled as he approached.

"Hey," He greeted, "You're Takahashi Misaki, aren't you?" Nowaki asked.

Misaki nodded, "Yeah. H-Hey Nowaki-san."

"Wow, are you helping these boys build a snowman?" He asked brightly, turning his attention to the children; it was no secret the doctor adored them, since he worked with kids constantly.

Misaki was about to respond, when a little boy spoke up, "We're helping HIM actually!" He stated proudly.

"Oh, well then," Nowaki chuckled, "He's pretty lucky. Misaki-kun seems pretty bad at building a snowman. That ball is all lumpy and off-sided."

The brunette teen glared at the tall young man, "Baka! I'm doing fine!" He shouted defensively.

The kids and Nowaki laughed, "Here. Let **me** show you how it's done." He smiled, reaching down to help Misaki form the large base of the snowman. Before they knew it, everyone had gotten caught up in building the snowman; for a couple of minutes, Misaki even forgot WHY he was participating. But it was just a little bit passed noon, and Nowaki was still alive.

_'I did it.'_ Misaki paused, smiling to himself.

There was no car accident, no mishap with the kids, nothing.

"NOWAKI!" A loud, booming voice shouted. The kids and the two young men stopped and looked up to see Hiroki approaching them.

The dark-haired doctor was the only one who didn't seem nervous about the approaching demon, "Hello Hiro-san! Want to help us build a snowman?" He asked brightly.

"No!" He snapped, "You were supposed to meet me AT the campus! And I find you building a snowman with some brats?" He paused, quirking a brow, "Takahashi? What the hell are you doing?"

Misaki gulped and blushed, "Uh… brushing up on my… snowman… skills?"

"Try brushing up on your literature and essay skills FIRST." He scolded. "You need it."

But before another word could be spoken, a snowball exploded against Hiroki's chest. He winced, and shot a death glare to the children. "Who threw that?" He yelled.

Both little boys immediately pointed at Nowaki – who had a guilty, albeit playful, smile on his lips.

"Come on, Hiro-san. It's Christmas Eve!" The gentle giant encouraged, already balling up another snowball in his hand.

Hiroki glared, "Don't. Even. _Think_. About it." He warned. "We still have to go shopping for my mother. And I don't w—"

He quickly dodged out of the way as a mischievous Nowaki threw another snowball at him. Quickly getting his footing in the snow, Hiroki packed a snowball of his own without a second thought, and threw it at Nowaki. Before Misaki knew it, he was watching a snowball fight between Professor Kamijou, his lover Nowaki, and the two young boys who were giggling and screaming with glee.

Backing away from the scene, Misaki smiled and decided to take his silent leave.

He'd won this one! He'd prevented Nowaki's death by distracting the children.

"Off to the next, I guess…" Misaki muttered.

* * *

Instead of going to find Shinobu and Miyagi at the tree lot, Misaki ventured directly to the National Bank nearby where he knew the two would be stopping off.

His eyes scanned the bustling, Christmas streets for any sign of the robber. As luck would have it, he spotted the guy. He was sitting on the corner of the street, small bucket out front, and a sign, which read: _Hungry Family Man, Please Give._

Unfortunately, as with most homeless people, the general shopping public passed by without a second look. Sighing – Misaki headed toward the bank. He felt bad for the man; it was no wonder, if he was so down on his luck and looking to support his family, that he resorted to robbing a bank.

Heading inside the busy government building – Misaki approached the security guards. "Hey." He greeted awkwardly.

"What's up, kid?" One gruffly asked.

The teen lowered his eyes, "Alright, so… there's a homeless guy sitting at the corner of this street? And… he's going to try and rob the bank."

"What?" One guard asked curiously.

The other looked a bit more skeptical. "How do you know?"

"I, um… was passing by him, and… he was eying the bank, and muttering how '_today was the day_' or something." Misaki lied. He **hated** lying, and his body was feeling more anxious than usual.

But if it saved Miyagi's life – he HAD to, right?

"Alright." The guard nodded. "Thanks for the tip. We'll keep an eye on him in case he tries to come in."

Misaki nodded, "Thanks." Turning on his heel, he quickly fled from the bank and headed across the street to a small coffee shop. He had to wait around and watch, right? He had to know if that diversion would work.

Almost an hour passed before he saw the homeless man stand up. He paced nervously a few times, looking at the bank – then muttering to himself – then back to the bank. He looked so unsure. Misaki felt a small pang in his heart; maybe he shouldn't have lied. Could he have done something else for the poor guy? His green eyes followed the older man as he quickly approached the bank. But just as he was going to head in, the two guards Misaki had spoken to earlier came out, and dragged the homeless guy away from the front doors. He was putting up a fuss, but at least the guards were acting civilized as they took him away and questioned him.

Misaki sighed a breath of relief. As bad as he felt for the poor man… Miyagi's life would now be spared. Ten minutes later, Miyagi and Shinobu pulled up to the side of the street in the car. The literature professor got out, and disappeared into the bank while his young lover waited in the car.

Slipping back out of the café, Misaki started to make his way back home.

'_So, at least I know I can prevent TWO deaths,'_ Misaki sighed, _'But what about Usagi-san?'_

_

* * *

_

"Usagi-san… just… stay at the office, ok?" Misaki asked while on the phone. As usual, his lover called at seven thirty to apologize for missing dinner. "I'm… coming to get you."

_Akihiko sounded surprised on the other end, "Ha? Really? Why?" He asked suspiciously._

"Please? Just s-stay there." Misaki instructed. "It's… part of your Christmas gift."

_The older man chuckled on the other end, "Alright, alright. I'll stay put." He agreed. "Call me when you get close."_

"I-I will." Misaki nodded. "See you soon."

Hanging up and ending the call, Misaki collapsed onto the couch. Maybe if he could prevent Usagi-san from leaving, he wouldn't get in that car crash.

The teen tried to kill a few more hours, before he received another call from Usagi-san… this time, it was at nine thirty at night; the same time the police NORMALLY came to his door to tell him there was an accident.

_"Misaki, where the hell are you?" The author snapped uncharacteristically. "Are you hurt, or lost?"_

Misaki blushed, "N-No, sorry, Usagi-san… the weather was too horrible out. I had to turn back." He lied. It was the second time he'd lied that day, and he didn't feel good about it.

_"You could have told me that." His boyfriend muttered angrily. "I've been sitting around here for hours. Everyone else has already left."_

Feeling a bit defensive at his lover's tone, Misaki rolled his eyes, "Well if you had just stayed home with ME like you promised – you wouldn't be in that predicament." He shot back.

_"I told you, I didn't WANT to work. Aikawa forced me to." Usagi-san answered sternly on the other end. "I'd stay with you every day if I could."_

Misaki sighed; he was tired enough from living the same day over and over – nevermind preventing THREE deaths. "Whatever. Just come home, then." The teen grumbled.

_"See you soon." Akihiko muttered on the other end before hanging up._

_

* * *

_

It took another hour before Usagi-san finally walked through the door. But he wasn't greeted warmly, nor did he announce himself like he usually did. There was an odd tension between after their phone conversation.

"You had no right to speak to me that way, you know." Akihiko sighed. "I didn't want to work, but… if we want to spend Christmas Day together, I _had_ to work tonight."

Misaki rubbed his eyes and face, "Look Usagi-san… I've had a tough time today. I don't want to get into this. What's done is _done_." He sighed, "I just want to go to bed and end this day once and for all."

Akihiko stared at his young lover sadly, before nodding and heading upstairs without another word.

'_That was weird.'_ Misaki groaned internally, heading up after him. He kind of expected Akihiko to keep arguing with him, or at least ravage him. Instead, the two changed into their pajamas, and slid into bed.

Both were quiet, and lying on their respective sides of the bed… but Misaki wasn't exactly 'comfortable'. Why wasn't Usagi-san touching him? Spooning him like he always did?

'_I am happy he's alive…'_ Misaki thought. _'I shouldn't have scolded him like that. All this was done to keep him living, wasn't it? I got what I wanted… shouldn't I be happy that he's here? Happy that I'm not identifying his body on a slab?'_ He regretted.

Turning over, Misaki took some initiative, and spooned himself up against Akihiko's back; wrapping his skinny arms around the broad torso of the author.

"I don't think this day turned out like either of us wanted," Miskai uttered quietly. "I'm sorry. Good night, Usagi-san." He cooed.

After hearing the writer heave a large sigh, Misaki felt Usagi-san turn, and wrap his long arms around the boy – pulling him close. "I'm sorry too, Misaki. The day was just frustrating. I wanted so badly to spend it with you." He admitted, nestling his nose into Misaki's hair. "Good night, my beautiful Misaki."

Finally content, Misaki closed his eyes, and passed out quickly…

At least tomorrow things could go back to normal.

* * *

Misaki opened his eyes, and rubbed them as he blearily looked across at the man lying next to him. His lovers hooded, lavender eyes were already staring back at him with his trademark smirk. "Good morning, my beautiful Misaki…" He purred.

The boy blinked a couple times, before he sat up.

He looked around wildly in panic, "H-How… what…" He mumbled in shock. "N-No… no it _can't_ be…" His large green eyes began to well up with tears almost immediately.

"Misaki?" Akihiko asked worriedly.

But the boy ignored him, "No, no, no!" He yelled, bolting out of the room and down the stairs to the front door. Misaki could faintly hear Akihiko calling after him worriedly, but he ignored him.

Grabbing the morning paper, Misaki looked at the date again:

_December 24__th__, 2010_

"NO!" He yelled, throwing the paper aside. It scattered and fluttered all over the floor as it fell apart. "What the hell! Why is this still happening?" He shouted toward the ceiling. "I did EVERYTHING I had to do! I stopped them!"

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around Misaki's body. "Misaki!" Akihiko yelled; his voice sounded a bit more panicked than he was used to hearing… but that wasn't a surprise. To anyone else, Misaki might appear to be losing his mind. "What's wrong? Why are you yelling?" He asked quickly.

Pulling himself out of Akihiko's arms, Misaki made a mad dash for the rooftop balcony doors. Pulling them open, he was met with a blast of cold air. "Misaki!" Akihiko yelled fearfully.

Gripping onto the rail outside at the top of their building, Misaki glanced down to the distant streets below.

"D-Don't come near me!" He screamed.

Akihiko froze at the door; his eyes were wide and full of absolute fear and confusion. "M-Misaki… what is it? **Tell** me." His lover asked as calmly as he could. "Just… come inside. Whatever it is, we can talk about." Akihiko encouraged, stretching out his hand.

"T-Today wasn't supposed to happen!" Misaki cried as tears streamed down his cheeks. "It was supposed to be TOMORROW! I did everything I had to do! I don't understand! Why am I still stuck here?" He wailed, leaning against the rail even more.

Usagi-san took an anxious step forward; Misaki could see the look in his lovers' eyes that he didn't WANT the boy standing so close to the edge and rail of the rooftop. "Misaki… you're not making any sense!" The author growled. "Come back inside now, and get AWAY FROM THAT RAIL!" He yelled desperately.

Misaki looked back and forth as tears streamed down his cheeks. He'd never seen his lover look so frazzled and worried.

Slowly, the boy stepped away from the edge of the balcony rooftop rail, and made his way back to the door. Usagi-san didn't move until his lover was within arm's reach… then, he snatched his arm out, and grabbed Misaki; dragging him back into the apartment.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Usagi-san yelled, pulling Misaki into his arms again. "What are you thinking? Tell me what's going on!" He snarled.

Misaki stared up at him with tears pooled in his wide, doe-green eyes. "U-Usagi-san… you're scaring me…" He trembled.

"You're scaring ME, Misaki," Usagi-san pleaded, hugging the boy to his chest as tightly as possible. "Tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying and freaking out all of a sudden? Tell me!" He begged, stroking Misaki's head.

The teen sobbed and clutched to his lover. What was he supposed to do? Saving them didn't work, so what was it? What was he missing all those times?...

* * *

Misaki opened his eyes, and rubbed them as he blearily looked across at the man lying next to him. His lovers hooded, lavender eyes were already staring back at him with his trademark smirk. "Good morning, my beautiful Misaki…" He purred.

Misaki kept a dull expression on his face, before turning over – away from Usagi-san, and closing his eyes again; completely discouraged.

_Same thing… every day…_

"Misaki?" Akihiko called gently.

Still, the boy didn't turn. _'I'm never going to escape this.'_ Misaki shuddered. _'I'm going to be stuck reliving this day over and over… and I don't know how to fix it…'_

The feeling of Akihiko's long arms wrapping around his body made the teen sigh; he continued to lay there motionless and depressed. "What's wrong?" Akihiko whispered into his ear. "Have I upset you?"

Turning around, Misaki stared at his lover.

"Usagi-san…" The teen began sadly. "Do you… trust me?" He asked. "Would you believe me, no matter what I told you – or how crazy it sounded?"

Akihiko furrowed his brow, and stared oddly at his lover. "Yes, but… why are you asking me this?" The writer inquired.

"I'm…" Misaki paused, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. "I'm reliving the same day… over and over…"

There was a long pause between them, before Akihiko laughed heartily.

"I'm SERIOUS!" Misaki yelled, punching his lover roughly on the shoulder.

Akihiko couldn't seem to wipe the small smirk off his lips, "Ah, so... you know what's going to happen next, do you?" He teased in a lulling voice. "So how many times do we end up having sex today?" He purred.

"None!" Misaki snapped, "You go to work, and I go do my errands. Then you MISS the dinner I make, because you get behind on your work because of rewrites, and THEN you DIE in a car crash!" He spat quickly.

At the last part, Akihiko's face fell, "That's not funny, Misaki." He mumbled, rolling his eyes slightly. "Is there a point to this little game of yours?"

"It's _not_ a game." Misaki scowled. "Let me prove it to you. Skip work today." He challenged. "I'll prove I'm not lying. If I'm telling the truth, I should be able to show you the tragedies that happen, right? So come with me." He said.

Akihiko pulled on his clothes, as Misaki was getting dressed as well. "Misaki, I can't. You know I have to go into work. The earlier I go, the sooner I can be back to spend Christmas Eve with you." He muttered.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki fumed, storming over to the author. Reaching up, he placed a deep, demanding kiss on the author's lips. His lover was visibly shocked and stiff, but slowly relaxed as Misaki pulled back. "Come. With. Me." He glared. "I'm ordering you to. If you don't come with me today, we're breaking up." Misaki threatened. "I mean it. We're supposed to trust one another, and… you need to trust me. I'm not lying! Something's wrong, and I can't get out of it!" The teen pointed out.

Akihiko sighed heavily as he looked down at his young lover. His large, green eyes were glazed over with unfallen tears, and he looked more serious than he normally did.

"Alright." The writer sighed, cupping the boy's cheek. "If you're getting that upset about it… I'll go with you."

Misaki took in a shaky breath and nodded. "Good." He said, trying to get his confidence back. "Come on. We have to get going." He said. "By two o'clock you'll believe me." Misaki swore.

His lover followed him down the stairs of the condo to get ready.

"You better not be pulling some kind of prank, Misaki." Akihiko sighed, "I am going to get in so much trouble for not turning up. Aikawa's going to have my head." He mumbled.

* * *

"So, remind me **why** we're standing at this corner?" Usagi-san asked. They were close to M University; a block away, where the first tragedy was supposed to strike.

Misaki placed himself closely beside Akihiko, subconsciously leaning against him as they stood in the snow. "I told you. Someone is going to die." Misaki muttered.

"Someone?" Akihiko asked. "Who?" He looked down to his short lover.

The teen looked over to the street. "You know Professor Kamijou's lover? Nowaki-san?"

"He's… going to die?" He asked.

Misaki nodded, "Yeah. He gets hit by a car, trying to save a little boy chasing after his ball onto the road." He explained. "Professor Kamijou comes by looking for him, and finds him on the street."

Akihiko opened his mouth to respond… but realized he didn't actually know what he wanted to say. _Was Misaki being serious?_ It was kind of a morbid lie, if he was in fact, lying.

"Misaki… are you sure you weren't just dreaming?" Akihiko asked. "Maybe you imagined that you've been reliving the same day. I've had those dreams before too." He encouraged gently, placing a kiss atop the boy's mop of chocolate colored hair.

But his lover ignored him, "Just watch."

Usagi-san sighed and looked up – figuring he could allay the boy's fears (and delusions), and still get off to work for a couple hours to appease Aikawa.

But then he saw something odd…

A little boy with his ball, playing with his brother in the snow; further down the street, Usagi-san recognized Hiroki's tall, dark-haired boyfriend Nowaki also approaching.

Furrowing his brow, Akihiko watched silently as the boy played with his ball closer and closer to the sidewalk. He flicked his lavender eyes back and forth between Nowaki (who was getting closer, and also eying the playing child with concern) – and the kid playing. Within a couple of minutes, the ball escaped from the child's grasp, and rolled onto the street.

Akihiko took a nervous step forward. "Don't move." Misaki instructed sadly.

The writer watched intensely as a car approached on the snowy road. The screeching of tires could be heard through out the neighborhood; the young boy stood frozen, gazing wide-eyed at the car skidding toward him. But before he could get hurt, Nowaki rushed out, and shoved the child out of harm's way. But in doing so, Nowaki felt the impact of the hit. He flew several feet back, and a sickening crack was heard as he landed on the ground. Misaki winced and turned away from the scene – while Usagi-san couldn't tear his eyes from it. Panic immediately spread through the neighborhood. Some people ran toward the child to make sure he was ok, while others surrounded Nowaki with cell phones. A couple more went to the driver of the car, who was panicking and crying about accidentally hitting someone.

"How… did you know?" Usagi-san asked softly, looking down at Misaki worriedly.

His lover sighed, "I told you. I've been reliving this day for…" He paused. "God. I actually don't remember _how_ long now. Time kind of just blurs together. I don't know why this is happening."

While he was starting to believe him, Akihiko needed something more.

"So what else?" He asked.

Misaki didn't answer immediately. "Nowaki!" A loud, panicked voice broke through the buzz of the accident. Usagi-san looked up to see his childhood friend, Hiroki, rushing toward the devastating scene.

"Hiroki…" He muttered worriedly.

But the feeling of his teenage lover tugging on his arm distracted him. "Come on, Usagi-san…" Misaki muttered gently. "I need to show you one more thing."

* * *

Feeling more anxious by the second, Akihiko nodded, and slipped his hand into Misaki's – following the teen as he led him away…

"Ok… so why are we outside a bank?" Akihiko asked reluctantly.

For some reason, he kind of didn't want to know the answer.

Misaki leaned back against the wall. "This is where Professor Miyagi gets shot. In the bank." He muttered sadly. "By that homeless guy over there." He pointed out.

Usagi-san looked across the street to see a nervous man pacing; looking rather distraught.

"Figures." Akihiko scoffed.

Misaki turned to his lover, "D-Don't act like that." He scolded. "You h-have no idea what that man's going through. I've seen him multiple times now… I think... he's just desperate. Down on his luck." The sweet teen shrugged.

Akihiko sighed and wrapped his arm around the boy, "You're too kind, Misaki." He nodded.

Looking up, the two watched for a few more minutes, before they saw the homeless man jitter, and approach the bank nervously. He slipped inside – and disappeared, while the bustling street continued to move around them without a care. A few minutes later, the couple saw Miyagi and Shinobu pull up in the professor's car.

He got out and slipped into the bank while Shinobu watched outside. Another ten minutes passed, and soon, Shinobu was storming out of the car and into the bank.

"Come on." Misaki led, tugging Usagi-san with him as they approached the side windows of the bank. Peeking in, Misaki waited and watched as his lover viewed the scene inside; Miyagi trying to talk the robber down… before getting shot, while Shinobu and the other bank customers stood by and watched, helplessly.

Akihiko winced and pulled away from the window. A few minutes of silence passed between the two, until the silver-haired young man turned his eyes back down to Misaki. "How are you doing this?" He asked quietly in awe.

"I-I… told you." Misaki trembled. "I've been living this day over and over. I don't know why, and… I don't know what I can do." He sighed.

Lowering his eyes in thought, Akihiko moved forward and took Misaki's hand. "I believe you, Misaki." He admitted. "And I'm going to spend the rest of the day with you. If you say that I 'die' in a car accident tonight… then maybe we can change it? I mean, if I don't leave your side, I can't die in a car crash."

"Alright." Misaki nodded. Squeezing his lover's hand (relieved that he finally believed him) – the two began to walk, "Let's just go home. That's all I feel like doing." He admitted.

* * *

"So… you managed to save everyone the last time?" Usagi-san asked carefully. "How come it's happening again, then?"

The two were sitting beside the lit Christmas tree in their penthouse apartment. It was getting dark out; Misaki had cooked a quick meal for them, but most of the time, they were sitting cozily on the hardwood floor with a blanket – trying to figure out an explanation as to why this was happening.

"I don't know." Misaki said, taking a long gulp from his wine. He wasn't normally a big drinker, but it was a holiday. AND he was stuck in some kind of time warp. So if he ever deserved a drink, NOW was the time. "I thought it would help. I thought that was what I _needed_ to do, but… it didn't work."

Usagi-san nodded. "Huh."

Misaki sighed and downed the rest of his wine, before trailing his eyes over Akihiko. There was a warm feeling in his belly; the colored lights from the tree were warmly cast against Akihiko's skin – making him look all the more attractive while he was lost in thought.

Before he knew it, Misaki had a small, relieved smile on his lips.

"...What?" Usagi-san asked calmly when he noticed his lover staring.

Misaki shrugged, "Nothing, I just…" He began, pausing as he looked back to the author. "I'm just… really happy you believe me. It feels good to vent and talk about this to someone else. I've been doing this on my own... a lot. Repeatedly." He murmured.

"I'm sorry, Misaki," Akihiko offered in a gentle tone. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

The teen smirked, "Well, it DOES sound ridiculous. If you'd said that to me… I wouldn't have believed you either." Misaki admitted. Pausing briefly, the boy bit the flesh of his lower lip, before crawling over and straddling Akihiko's lap where he sat on the floor.

"Misaki?" He purred in surprise; though his arms instinctively came to wrap around the slender teen.

Misaki nestled his nose against Usagi-san's. "I'm glad you're here. And I hope we can figure this out," He lamented timidly. His eyes began to gloss over with tears again, "I… don't think I can take seeing you die anymore…" He whispered.

Feeling his heart swell toward his hurt lover, Akihiko kissed him deeply - holding him as close as he could. Misaki gave in almost instantly. God, he missed his lover touching him. He wanted to get to a new day, so everything could go back to normal. The two made out slowly and passionately for a few minutes, before their lips parted. They were breathing deeply, and staring at one another with hooded eyes that were steeped in love and concern.

"Misaki…" Akihiko muttered huskily, "What if… the point isn't _just_ to save lives, but… to find happiness?" He asked. Misaki rested his head on his lover's shoulder, and allowed him to continue, "Christmas is a time to celebrate love, and family; friendship, togetherness. We give people gifts and cherish the time we have together… right?" He asked rhetorically. Misaki nodded silently, agreeing with everything Usagi-san was saying. "So, what if the goal is for you to make the day as perfect as possible? What if your efforts have to _show_ your love?"

Frowning, the boy sat upright in his lover's lap. "B-But I do. You know I... l-love... you." He argued, trailing off a bit at the end of his sentence.

"Deep down… yes, I know that." Akihiko uttered. "But… I rarely hear you say it." He admitted. "It's a bit disheartening. I had kind of hoped you would start to open up more, now that we're 'officially' together… but I also don't want to rush you."

Misaki was surprised to hear his boyfriend admit that. And as much as he wanted to protest it, the brunette teen knew it was true. His mind thought back to the last few days he had repeated… and each time Usagi-san had told him he loved him… Misaki hadn't said it back.

"I…" He began, but stopped himself. Wrapping his arms around Usagi-san's neck once more, Misaki pressed their foreheads together. "I know. I'm s-so sorry." He whispered.

Not wanting the boy to feel completely responsible, Akihiko leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you, Misaki."

"I… l-love you… Usagi-san," Misaki repeated.

Sharing another kiss, the author stood with relative ease, and hoisted Misaki up into his arms. "Let's go to the bedroom," He purred into his lover's ear.

* * *

Misaki opened his eyes, and rubbed them as he blearily looked across at the man lying next to him. His lovers hooded, lavender eyes were already staring back at him with his trademark smirk. "Good morning, my beautiful Misaki…" He purred.

His heart lurched in his chest, and tears began to stream down Misaki's cheeks.

'_It didn't work…'_ He thought sadly.

Akihiko frowned, "Misaki? Why are you crying?" He asked gently.

"U-Usagi-san…" Misaki whispered. "Do you remember what happened yesterday? W-What… we did?" He asked.

His older lover smirked, "I remember shopping, and doing some work… and then pounding into you all night long. Why?"

"What about… Nowaki-san dying? O-Or Miyagi-Sensei getting shot? We ate by the Christmas tree, and talked, and… came up here. Right?" He clarified in a shaky voice.

Akihiko furrowed his brow and shook his head, "That sounds like a dream, Misaki," He shrugged. "I don't care much for the first part… but the _second_ half about eating near the Christmas tree and coming up here was to my liking. You'll have to give me all the naughty details." He yawned, scruffing the top of Misaki's head.

Misaki rolled over and contemplated his conversation with Usagi-san yesterday.

Maybe he should try and do what his lover suggested…

Maybe he should try and live this day with 'happiness' and 'love' in mind. It wasn't just about saving lives, but making people happy… right?

'_I'll plan today.'_ Misaki listed in his mind. _'I'll work everything out… and tomorrow… when I wake up again… I'll make everything right.'_ He promised himself.


	4. A Return To Normalcy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Misaki/Akihiko, Hiroki/Nowaki, and Shinobu/Miyagi

**Summary:** The most important day of your life.

**Notes:** Last chapter! Lol I told you it was going to be short. Enjoy! PS… it also REEKS of x-mas-**fluff** lol … some characters might seem OOC, but whatever, its supposed to be like that haha ...I also didn't really proof read this, for once, so if there's mistakes/careless spelling errors, ignore them :P I'm too tired to care, and I just wanted to get this chapter up haha

* * *

Misaki opened his eyes, and rubbed them as he blearily looked across at the man lying next to him. His lovers hooded, lavender eyes were already staring back at him with his trademark smirk. "Good morning, my beautiful Misaki…" He purred.

This time, Misaki smiled back – and shifted over on the bed. "G-Good morning, Usagi-san." He answered, leaning over and placing a tender kiss to his lover's lips.

He was repeating the day once again… only this time; Misaki was determined to show a different attitude toward it. He had spent the previous day (or rather, the previous repeat) going over his plan, and scheduling his time in order to do everything he needed – in the hopes of breaking this odd time warp he found himself in.

And while his actions today would hopefully help – his attitude was going to be just as important.

Usagi-san seemed a bit surprised, but incredibly pleased, by Misaki's affection this morning. Pressing his luck, he wrapped his arms around the boy and tugged him closer. "You know, it's a shame I have to go into work." He uttered into Misaki's ear. "I can't think of a better way to spend my Christmas Eve than being here with you."

"But your work is important." Misaki replied, nestling his head comfortably beneath Akihiko's chin. "You'll get it done… and before you know it, we'll be spending Christmas Eve together."

Akihiko smiled, "Mmm… I can't wait." He said huskily.

Propping himself up on his arms, Misaki smiled, and kissed Akihiko on the lips again.

"C-Come on Usagi-san, get dressed. I'll make a quick breakfast and we can go." He smiled, tugging himself reluctantly away from the warm comfort of Akihiko's arms.

The writer yawned and nodded – sliding out of bed as well. After the two had gotten dressed, they headed downstairs where they chatted and flirted while Misaki made breakfast. They ate, and then dressed themselves to head out for the day. But just as they were leaving the front doors of the condo apartment building, Misaki felt Usagi-san's long arms wrap around him from behind.

"Mmm Misaki," He moaned into his ear. "I don't know what's gotten into you today, but… I like it." Akihiko smiled. "Did I do something to deserve such pleasant treatment and cooperation this morning?"

The brunette teen blushed, shoving his nerves and insecurities down into the pit of his stomach, as he turned in his lover's arms. "N-No, I just…" Misaki paused. Trailing his eyes over Usagi-san's face, he leaned up on his toes, and kissed him sweetly again. "I want this to be a good day, Usagi-san. For the both of us." He smiled as a deep blush settled on his cheeks.

"It's already a good day, Misaki," The writer responded in a warm, deep tone. "Thank you." He sighed, nestling his nose against the boy's. "I've _never_ been so reluctant to leave you." He laughed. "You're in such a good mood… I just want to stay and take advantage of how affectionate you've been."

Misaki felt a bit sad with the knowledge that his 'affection' seemed to be _rare_ to Usagi-san… but he was going to change that. "D-Don't worry, Usagi-san. It will still be here when you come back." He smiled.

Pulling away from him reluctantly, Misaki waved and headed off down the snowy street, while Usagi-san slid into his red sports car. For a few minutes, the writer watched his lover walking away… further and further… as a small smile fell on his lips.

* * *

Standing at the corner where he knew Nowaki was going to get hit by the car – Misaki's large eyes scanned around until they landed on what he was searching for: the two boys playing in the snow, in their front yard.

Heading over toward them, Misaki put on a smile. "Hey," He greeted. "What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Playing." One answered simply. The young boy was making designs in the snow with a stick, while the other was bouncing a ball.

Misaki nodded, "Well, I was just wondering if I could ask for your help." He began with a hopeful smile. The two little boys looked up, clearly intrigued by the older teen. "It's kind of embarrassing… but… I need help learning how to build a snowman." He sighed dramatically. "Do you know how?"

"S-Sure!" One exclaimed, dropping the stick and heading over toward Misaki. His green eye shifted to the second boy with the ball – and was relieved to see him abandon the ball, in favor of helping them with the snowman.

Misaki smiled at the second boy who joined them, "Really? Thanks a lot!"

"Here," The quiet boy began, "You need to start by rolling a snowball like this," He instructed. "You make the body cuz… cuz it's the biggest part we need."

The teen nodded, "Gotcha."

He worked with the young boys for almost ten minutes – before he noticed Nowaki walking up the street with a warm smile on his lips. As the tall, dark-haired doctor got closer, he noticed Misaki with the two little boys and smiled as he approached.

"Hey," He greeted, "You're Takahashi Misaki, aren't you?" Nowaki asked.

Misaki nodded, "Yeah. H-Hey Nowaki-san." The teen smiled.

"Wow, are you helping these boys build a snowman?" He asked brightly, turning his attention to the children; it was no secret the doctor adored them, since he worked with kids constantly. Misaki could tell he was good with children too.

He was about to respond, when a little boy spoke up, "We're helping HIM actually!" He stated proudly.

"Oh, well then," Nowaki chuckled, "He's pretty lucky. Misaki-kun seems pretty _bad_ at building a snowman. That ball is all lumpy and off-sided."

The brunette teen glared at the tall young man, "Baka! I'm doing fine!" He shouted defensively.

The kids and Nowaki laughed, "Here. Let me show you how it's done." He smiled, reaching down to help Misaki form the large base of the snowman.

Before they knew it, everyone had gotten caught up in building the snowman; for a couple of minutes, Misaki even forgot WHY he was participating, he was having so much fun. But it was just a little bit passed noon, and Nowaki was still alive.

'_I did it.'_ Misaki paused, smiling to himself. There was no car accident, no mishap with the kids, nothing.

"NOWAKI!" A loud, booming voice shouted. The kids and the two young men stopped and looked up to see Hiroki approaching them.

'_Right on time.'_ Misaki smirked when he saw Hiroki.

The dark-haired doctor was the only one who didn't seem nervous about the approaching demon, "Hello Hiro-san! Want to help us build a snowman?" He asked brightly.

"No!" He snapped, "You were supposed to meet me AT the campus! And I find you building a snowman with some brats?" He paused, quirking a brow, "Takahashi? What the hell are you doing?"

Misaki gulped and blushed, "Uh… brushing up on my… snowman… skills?"

"Hmph. Try brushing up on your literature and essay skills FIRST." He scolded.

But before another word could be spoken, a snowball exploded against Hiroki's chest. He winced, and shot a death glare to the children. "Who threw that?" He yelled.

Both little boys immediately pointed at Nowaki – who had a guilty, playful smile on his lips.

"Come oooooon, Hiro-san. It's Christmas Eve!" The gentle giant encouraged, already balling up another snowball in his hand.

Hiroki glared, "Don't. Even. _Think_. About it." He warned. "We still have to go shopping for my mother. And I don't w—"

He quickly dodged out of the way as a mischievous Nowaki threw another snowball at him. Quickly getting his footing in the snow, Hiroki packed a snowball of his own without a second thought, and threw it at Nowaki. Before Misaki knew it, he was watching a snowball fight between Professor Kamijou, his lover Nowaki, and the two young boys who were giggling and screaming with glee.

Misaki laughed when he saw Hiroki suddenly tackle Nowaki to the ground, wrestling him into the snow. His upper hand didn't last too long, before Nowaki reversed their positions, and bested Kamijou the Devil.

"B-Baka! Get off!" He cursed, blushing as Nowaki finally helped him up.

The sound of a woman's voice cut through the unexpected fun the young men were having, "Boys! Time to come in!" She called.

Saying a quick goodbye, the two small children ran back into their house and disappeared. Misaki watched as Hiroki and Nowaki approached him again – brushing themselves off.

"H-Hey, um," Misaki began. Nowaki looked at him with a gentle smile, while Hiroki still seemed to be scowling a bit. "I don't know if you guys have plans for Boxing Day… but, uh… Usagi-san and I want to invite everyone over for dinner."

Nowaki tilted his head, "Really? Who's everyone?" He asked.

"U-Uh, well you, and Hiro— Professor Kamijou," He covered quickly, "And my friend Shinobu, and Professor Miyagi."

Hiroki immediately scoffed and crossed his arms, "Psh. I'm not going if _that_ asshole's going," He complained, referring to Miyagi. "His brat is just as annoying."

"Oh, Hiro-san." Nowaki chided with a smile, slapping him playfully on the ass. "We'll be there, Misaki-kun! We don't have any plans anyway."

His demon lover glared, "N-Nowaki! Don't do that!" He scolded as another heavy blush tinted his cheeks from the 'slap' to his ass. "A-And don't tell him we'll be there!"

"Great!" Misaki smiled, ignoring Hiroki as well. "I'll text you with the details!"

Waving, the teen jogged away from them – hearing a distant Hiroki questioning Nowaki as to HOW and WHY 'that Takahashi kid' has his number. Misaki couldn't help but smile.

_'That went well…'_

_

* * *

_

"Um… excuse me?" Misaki called gently.

The homeless male looked up to see a bright-eyed teen standing in front of him. He sighed and looked away, "What is it, kid?" He asked in a gruff, depressed voice.

"Well, um," He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I… wanted to give you this."

The man looked up to see that the teen was holding a small, old cigar box in his hands. Taking it tentatively, the homeless man looked back and forth between the two, before he finally opened it. As soon as he saw it's inner contents, his mouth dropped open…

It was filled with cash.

Misaki had decided to clean out his own bank account, and give this poor fellow his savings. It was the only thing he could think to do.

"W-What… how…" The man stammered. He began to flip through the money. "T-This is _real_!" He exclaimed, looking up to Misaki with wide, shocked eyes. "Why?"

Misaki lowered his gaze, "Well, you can use it, right?" He asked. "I just… wanted to give it to you. I didn't want to see you do anything rash." He answered.

He couldn't help but notice the homeless male glance quickly in the direction of the bank, before he lowered his guilty gaze back to the box of money.

"Kid…" He grumbled. "I'm…" He stopped himself, looking back up at the teen before him. "Thanks. You don't know what this means to me."

Misaki offered him another smile, "Maybe I do." He answered with a shrug. "H-Have a Merry Christmas!" He waved.

"Yeah… yeah you too," The man smiled, standing up from the street and brushing off his shabby clothing.

Misaki started off down the street, before he stopped and turned to watch the homeless man walk away. He stared at him, and watched curiously as he approached another woman – who was seated at an opposing corner, with a small boy beside her. They too, had a similar sign, asking for extra change. Misaki watched them speak together as the man showed her the box. She jumped up and hugged him and her son happily, before they took off down the street.

'_Huh… I guess he wasn't lying about money for his family…'_ Misaki reflected. He knew some homeless people tried to swindle those kind-hearted individuals who might pass them – and use any money given to them to fund drinking or drug abuse… but this was a rare case that was actually true: a man down on his luck, hoping to provide for his loved ones.

Turning back down the street, Misaki took out his cell and texted Shinobu:

_**Hey! Wanna come over for BoxingDay dinner? 6pm? - M**_

After a few moments, he got a response from his blond-haired friend:

**_We'll b there. Even if I have to drag the old man. - S_**

Misaki smiled.

* * *

Usagi-san watched the large snowflakes falling outside the large window of his office in the publishing building… lost in thought. _'I wish I was with Misaki right now…'_ He lamented. Looking at his watch, he saw it was almost seven-thirty at night. Flipping open his phone, he sighed, and dialed his lover's number.

When he heard Misaki answer, he prepared for the worst: "I know you're pissed…" Akihiko began.

_"H-Hi Usagi-san!" An unusually chipper Misaki answered. "How is work going? Ok?"_

The writer quirked a brow, surprised that the boy wasn't reaming him out being late and ruining their dinner plans. "Uh… yeah. It's going fine." He answered. "It's taking longer than I hoped. Damned rewrites. They are insisting I get them done tonight… if I don't, I'll have to work on Christmas Day. And I'd rather spend it with you." He admitted.

_"M-Me too, Usagi-san." Misaki answered. "I miss you."_

Akihiko's heart swelled toward his lover; he was really surprised that Misaki was being so open to him today. He wanted to ask WHY… but he was afraid it might scare the boy off.

_"What time do you think you'll be done?" Misaki asked, cutting into his lover's thoughts._

Usagi-san glanced at the clock on the wall. "Soon. No more than an hour." He sighed. "I'll rush right home."

_"O-Ok, well… I'll let you get back to it." Misaki said sadly. "See you soon Usagi-san!"_

Before he could answer, the boy quickly hung up. Akihiko's heart dropped a bit; he always liked telling Misaki that he loved him at the end of their phone calls… but it had ended too quickly.

'_What's wrong with that boy today?'_ The author wondered.

Running a hand through his silver hair, Akihiko stood and headed back toward the editing room where his editors and Aikawa were waiting. They were just on a ten-minute break, so he'd used the opportunity to call his beloved Misaki.

'_The faster I get this done, the faster I can go see Misaki…'_ Akihiko reminded himself. Since it was Christmas Eve, he assumed the roads would be rather empty tonight; he could speed home without a second thought.

* * *

Grabbing his things and rushing around like a mad man, Akihiko finally tossed on his coat, scarf and grabbed his bag – before heading down to the lobby of the building. It was almost eight-thirty at night, and they were FINALLY done.

'_Misaki's going to be so mad,'_ He sighed. _'I didn't get to spend any time with him today…'_

Pushing past the front doors, Akihiko took a deep breath as the cold winter night air filled his lungs. He shuddered a bit, and began to make his way to his car… when he was stopped dead in his tracks.

There was Misaki: bundled up, and standing in the parking lot, waiting for him.

"…Misaki?" Akihiko asked, almost like he couldn't believe his lover was standing there, amidst the large, gently floating snowflakes.

He looked gorgeous.

His young lover gave him a sweet, bashful smile as his cheeks colored; whether it was from the cold, or his natural embarrassment, Akihiko didn't know. "H-Hey Usagi-san."

"What are you doing here?" It was hard for the writer to wipe the pleased, broad smile from his lips as he approached him.

Misaki smiled, and wrapped his arms around Akihiko. The older man responded by holding Misaki back and pulling him even closer. "I… wanted to come get you. I thought maybe… since it is such a nice night that… we could, um, walk home? Together?" He asked, as if he was unsure Akihiko would approve.

"Misaki…" Akihiko purred huskily. Leaning down, he nestled his nose against the brunette's. "Nothing would make me happier."

Smiling, Misaki pushed himself onto his toes again, and pressed their lips together. Usagi-san couldn't help but release a soft moan as he indulged his young lover in a kiss. Despite the work he had to do, and despite being separated from the boy… he couldn't imagine a more perfect end to the day.

"I love you, Usagi-san…" Misaki muttered against his lips.

Akihiko ran his lavender eyes affectionately over Misaki's face. "I love you too, Misaki. I love you **so** much… I can barely stand it." He whispered, kissing him once more.

When they reluctantly pulled away, Misaki took Usagi-san's hand in his own, and the two began to walk. Akihiko briefly wondered if it was ok to leave his car at the office over night… but a gentle, affectionate squeeze of Misaki's small hand in his own made those concerns disappear.

If Misaki wanted to walk home with him… then who was he to deny the love of his life?

"I'm really pleasantly surprised you came to get me." Akihiko began smoothly as they walked down the snow-silent streets toward their building. It was a bit of a hike to get home, but neither seemed to mind the distance. "Not that I'm complaining. It only makes me love you all the more…" He purred, tugging the shorter boy closer to his side.

Misaki blushed, but allowed the contact. "I just realized that… this is the time of year to show people how you feel, and… to spend time with… uh… people you… l-love," The teen began, walking closely beside his boyfriend. "A-And I know I don't say it a lot. But I hope you know how much you mean to m—"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence before Usagi-san pulled him up and kissed him passionately on the lips. It was Misaki's turn to moan as the twenty-nine year old swept him off his feet with a grand, heated embrace. Sliding his hands up Akihiko's broad, warm chest – Misaki entangled his hands into his lover's silver hair as their tongues swirled and danced together.

"Misaki…" Akihiko whispered as they parted, "You don't need to say anything more. In fact, I'm begging you to stop… otherwise, I'll end up ravaging you right here in the snow." He muttered huskily against the boy's cheek. Misaki blushed and nestled his head into the author's coat, while they stood and embraced one another beneath the falling snow.

"I know you love me." Akihiko continued, "You don't have to worry. We have our share of problems, and disagreements, but… I'm never letting you go. I love you, Misaki."

The two were silent for a few minutes, content to simply stand and hold one another.

"U-Usagi-san… we should keep going…" Misaki whispered.

Akihiko nodded and took Misaki's hand, leading him down the street again. "You're right." He smirked. "I love a romantic walk as much as the next man, but… right now… I just want to make love to you. Over and over."

"B-Baka…" Misaki cursed quietly as his blush deepened. "I'm being nice today, b-but you don't have to be a pervert."

His lover chuckled, "Ah, but it's your fault, Misaki. Being affectionate this morning, acting so sweet, coming to get me at work, suggesting we take a romantic walk home…"

"Fine." Misaki replied, slipping his hand from Akihiko's. The writer frowned at the lost contact, but when he turned around he was met with a snowball, which exploded on his chest. Shocked, he stared at Misaki – who had a teasing smirk plastered on his lips. "I can cool you down, if you're all hot and bothered."

When he caught sight of the look in Akihiko's eyes, Misaki winced, _'Maybe I should have thought this through…'_ He wondered, as the writer stared at him with a lustful and mischievous smirk.

The second he caught Usagi-san moving, Misaki broke into a run. Akihiko followed, chasing his young lover through the empty, snow-covered streets. Occasionally they stopped to throw snowballs at one another, and the peaceful silence of the snowfall was interrupted by their laughter, playful threats and protests.

The small battle finally ended when Akihiko tackled the teen into the snow, and pinned him there. Their laughter soon died down, and before they knew it, the two were locked in another heated kiss as they lay in the snow. Misaki moaned as their actions became more heated, and he only gasped and pulled away when he felt Usagi-san's hand rubbing him between his legs.

"U-Usagi-san… not h-here…" The boy moaned.

Akihiko released a feral-like groan, "I need you Misaki…"

"H-Home, Usagi-san!" Misaki whimpered, grasping either side of the man's face, and forcing him to look at him.

The two panted, and regained control of their breathing again, before standing and continuing home. Their walking pace was a bit faster than it should have been… but the couple was eager to return to the privacy of their home, where they could be warm, safe, and together.

As soon as they were in the elevator, Usagi-san had Misaki pinned against the wall, claiming his mouth with his tongue while his hands unbuttoned his coat. Misaki's hands worked to push his lover's coat aside as well… so by the time the elevator dropped them off on the top floor, most of their winter attire had been shed.

Bursting through the front door of the penthouse, their coats, boots and scarves were forgotten as Akihiko steered Misaki back and onto the couch; their lips never parting once…

"God, Misaki…" Akihiko groaned as he began to shed the boy of his clothing. He was even more pleased to feel the brunette teen ripping off his vest and shirt as well. "I love you… I love you…" He panted against his lips.

Misaki whimpered, and clutched to Usagi-san tightly, "I love you too… Usagi-san… I love you…" He finished.

'_Please work,'_ The young man thought, _'Please… let tomorrow come… I don't want to lose this moment with him… I don't want him to… forget…'_

_

* * *

_

When Misaki opened his eyes, no morning light was flooding through the window. It was gray and cloudy like always. For a moment, his heart fell…

'_It can't be…'_ He thought grimly to himself.

But then he heard a groan, and felt a heavy weight rest on him. "It's… too… early…" Usagi-san grumbled.

Misaki's eyes widened, and he looked over to see his lover **wasn't** propped up and staring at him like he was most mornings.

"U-Um… Usagi-san?" Misaki whispered cautiously. "What day is it?"

The author groaned, "It's Christmas, Misaki… and I know you're excited about presents, but last night kind of took it out of me. One more hour." He purred, hugging the boy closer and trapping him within his arms.

Slowly, the teen's large, green doe eyes began to gloss over with tears. "It… worked…" He whispered.

"Hmm?" Usagi-san muttered against the warm skin of his neck.

Misaki smiled, "N-Nothing." He sighed, nestling closer to his lover. "I love you, Usagi-san…"

"I know." Akihiko smirked. "You said so repeatedly yesterday. It was the best day of my life." Leaning forward, he began to press light kisses to the boy's neck and shoulder. "But perhaps we can top that today."

While he might normally snap at his lover for embarrassing him, Misaki was just relieved that his little time-warp had been broken… and things were moving forward again. "Yeah… m-maybe…" He agreed quietly.

* * *

**E P I L O G U E**

* * *

"Coming, coming!" Misaki shouted at the penthouse door. Rushing over, while still drying his hands on a tea towel, the bright-eyed brunette opened the door to see a somewhat grumpy looking Hiroki on the other side, with his tall, smiling boyfriend. "H-Hi Professor Kamijou! Hi Nowaki-san!" Misaki greeted, "Merry Christmas!"

It was a secret relief to see Nowaki alive and well. _Shame that his hard-ass literature professor would never know what he did for him._

Hiroki shot the teen a glare, before making his way reluctantly inside, "Yeah, yeah… mer-_phn mhm_ chris-_mnph_…" He muttered.

"Merry Christmas to you, Misaki-kun," Nowaki greeted properly as he followed in after. "Don't mind Hiro-san. He's just a little disappointed that I'm making him come to this. He would rather I make him 'come' in our apartment instead." He teased.

Hiroki spun around, "Baka! Don't make disgusting jokes like that in front of my student!" He yelled, blushing up a storm. "I'd rather be home with my BOOKS, instead of traveling to some pretentious author's penthouse for a Boxing Day dinner…" He complained.

"But we were _invited_, Hiro-san, and it's Christmas." Nowaki smiled. Looking back to Misaki, he ruffled his hair. "Thanks for having us over, Misaki-kun."

Misaki couldn't help but blush and smile up to the tall, young doctor. "It's no problem, Nowaki-san! My brother is spending Christmas with his family, and his wife's family… so I thought it might be nice to get together with e-everyone." He explained, finally moving to shut the door.

Unfortunately, a large hand against the door stopped him from doing so – and two more guests slid inside.

"Oi, oi," Miyagi whined. "It's not polite to shut the door on guests."

Shinobu followed in after with his usual scowl. "You didn't even KNOCK, old man. How was he supposed to know we'd arrived?" He scolded. "Hey Misaki. Merry Christmas." Shinobu greeted formally, still shooting his older lover a slight glare.

"Yes, yes, Merry Christmas _all_ around." Miyagi brightened up as soon as he saw Hiroki. "Ahhhh my sweet Ka-mi-jooooooou! Isn't this nice? Spending the holiday with friends, etcetera? You look absolutely _thrilled_ to be here, as usual." He teased with a sly grin. "How many lumps of coal did you get in your stocking this year?"

Hiroki was almost fuming, while Nowaki couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "I have no problem drowning that smug face of yours in a punch bowl full of EGG NOG!" Hiroki threatened loudly.

"Hiroki, you are positively the living embodiment of Christmas." The smooth, baritone voice of Akihiko finally graced the room as he came sauntering down the stairs with a coffee mug in hand. "I'm glad everyone could make it." He smirked.

Misaki blushed at the sight of his attractive lover coming down the stairs; their Christmas morning the previous day had been a good one. They had slept in, exchanged gifts, eaten well, and fucked like rabbits in multiple areas of the penthouse. Akihiko had been so happy the entire day that he almost called to cancel this get-together, in favor of continuing to fuck Misaki senseless.

But his uke had been adamant about this small party; his brother was away, and he wanted to do something that 'normal' families would do… which was having guests over. Secretly, however, Misaki **actually** wanted everyone to come over so he could be SURE his little plan had worked. Nowaki was alive, and so was Miyagi… so things had worked out.

Misaki really couldn't be happier.

"Wanna help me in the kitchen, Shinobu?" Misaki asked the only other boy (consequently, the only one close to his age).

Truth be told, ever since they'd met at a campus literary event called 'Wordfest' – the two had become fast friends. Misaki admired Shinobu's temper and forthrightness when it came to his lover – and Shinobu admired Misaki's ability to cook delicious meals and hold his lover's undivided attention without any effort.

Shinobu nodded, "Yeah. Let's leave these old men alone so they can talk about their dusty old books." He smirked, following Misaki into the kitchen area.

"I'll help too." Nowaki offered with a smile. He gave Hiroki a quick peck on the cheek, before he followed after the boys. Books weren't really his forte, and if the teens were going to be making something in the kitchen, Nowaki knew he'd be of more use there.

"Oi, Shinobu-chin!" Miyagi called playfully after them, "Get a few pointers in there, will you? Your cooking could still use some improvement." He teased.

Shinobu shot him a glare over his shoulder. "Get your 'dialing' finger and wallet ready, old man… because **that** little comment is costing you take-out dinners for the next week. Prick." His lover shot back.

"...Shit." He grumbled beneath his breath.

Akihiko smirked and nodded his head, "Take a seat. Drink?" He offered.

"Scotch." Miyagi smiled, patting Hiroki on the back roughly as he took a spot on the couch.

Hiroki grumbled, "Sake… I guess."

"Wonderful." Usagi purred, fixing the drinks at the bar like a proper host. "Drunk-Hiroki is so much more entertaining than Regular-Hiroki."

The assistant professor crossed his arms, "Baka! I can hold my liquor as well as anyone else!"

"Of _course_ you can, my~sweet~honey!" Miyagi encouraged with a teasing smile. "You can put us ALL in our place this evening by demonstrating how well you can drink." He challenged. When Akihiko came back into the open-concept living room with the drinks, he gave himself sake as well.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the three boys were grabbing their own drinks. "Do you need help with the meal, Misaki-kun?" Nowaki asked.

"N-No everything's mostly done. Just waiting for the turkey in the oven." He smiled. "How was your Christmas?" Misaki asked both boys, wanting to keep the conversation going.

Shinobu hopped onto the counter and sat on it, "Fine." He muttered. "Miyagi gave me a bunch of books I don't need, and _I_ gave him a wide selection of roleplay outfits."

"Really?" Nowaki smiled, seemingly at 'home' with the idea of a sexual-roleplay gift set. Misaki, on the other hand, was blushing up a storm. "That's neat. What kind of roleplay?"

Misaki flinched, "A-Ah, you don't have to answer that Sh—"

"Teacher and student, a policeman, a doctor and nurse, a cowboy and saloon girl, a—" Shinobu began to list in a disinterested tone as he picked his nails.

Nowaki laughed, "Wow, lots of choice there, huh?" He mused. Pausing, he sipped on his wine, "I wonder if Hiro-san would like a teacher-student roleplay?"

"Who knows?" Shinobu mumbled, "I'm just surprised you can have sex with him at **all**. Does he yell all the time, like he does in real life?"

The dark-haired doctor smirked, "Hiro-san is a kitten if you know how to deal with him." He answered, "He's just…"

"A dick?" Shinobu finished.

Nowaki quirked a brow, "Overly passionate."

"Ah-haha, yeah…" Misaki jumped in, before Shinobu's dislike of Kamijou took over the entire conversation, "I-I don't mind him as a professor. But, maybe you could ask him to lay off throwing so much chalk."

The older of the boys chuckled, "I'll try."

"What did he get you for Christmas, Nowaki-san?" Misaki asked curiously.

Nowaki smiled, and for the first time, Misaki and Shinobu witnessed a faint (but still present) blush on his cheeks. He held up his hand, displaying a silver band on his ring finger.

"WAH!" Misaki exclaimed. "You're married?"

Shinobu frowned, "T-That's impossible." He protested, "Men can't get married here. I looked into it." The sandy-blond teen pouted. How come Nowaki and Hiroki could get married, and HE couldn't? And what's more, if men could get married, WHY hadn't Miyagi proposed to him?

"Well, we're not 'technically' married," Nowaki reassured them. "But my Hiro-san got me a ring… and told me that when the time was right, we would." He recalled fondly. "Which, as fate would have it, went hand-and-hand with MY gift to him."

Misaki's eyes lit up eagerly, "Which was?"

"Two tickets to America." He beamed. "It's legal for anyone to marry over there. At least, in most places." Nowaki clarified. "So I proposed to him."

Shinobu pouted and crossed his arms, clearly jealous about not being engaged, or even having a ring himself. "And he actually said _yes_?"

"Not at first." Nowaki laughed. "He was really embarrassed, and kept thinking up excuses… but… when I was making breakfast, he came up behind me... and just… agreed." He smiled.

"Lucky." Shinobu grumbled. "I'm making Miyagi propose to _me_ next. I'm not going to be the last one."

Misaki blushed, "The last one? S-Shinobu, _**I'm**_ not even engaged yet! What does it matter?"

"Yeah, but _you_ were living with Usami-sensei right off the bat." He complained. "I JUST started living with Miyagi recently. Stupid, slow old man." He mumbled.

Nowaki just kept smiling, "Come on, let's go finish our drinks with the others. We have time, right Misaki-kun?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah." The brunette teen nodded. "Turkey's got about another half hour."

Taking their glasses, the three boys headed out of the kitchen, and around into the open-concept living room. Usagi-san immediately looked up, initially with amusement in his eyes… but once they settled on Misaki, a warm, affectionate lust settled in them.

"What have you three been talking about over there?" The writer asked in his deep, husky voice.

Misaki smiled, "N-Nowaki-san is getting married to Professor Kamijou."

"Ah. Why didn't you tell us, Hiroki?" The silver-haired man asked.

Hiroki, who already looked a bit red in the face, downed another glass of sake. "Ahhhh… didn't I?" He muttered.

"You got my Hiro-san drunk? Already?" Nowaki asked, sliding down to sit beside his lover with a grin. He wrapped an arm around Hiroki's shoulders, and to everyone's surprise, the brunette professor actually leaned into him. "Hiro-san, you're hopeless."

Miyagi laughed, "Correction, your 'Hiro-san' got HIMSELF drunk." He mused. "That boy really can't hold his liquor, can he?" Pausing, Miyagi tilted his head, "Oi, my~sweet~honey… who is going to be your best man?"

"Uh… I dunno…" The assistant professor muttered, "Ah… A-Akihiko?"

Miyagi pouted, "Awww bullshit."

"I'm flattered." The writer smirked. "Just let me know the date, and I'll be there. Provided my Misaki is invited as well."

Nowaki grinned, "Of course!"

"Nowaki stop talking!" Hiroki snapped, pushing his face against his lover's throat. Slowly, he began licking and kissing the skin there.

For the second time that night, Nowaki blushed, "H-Hiro-san… I like when you're affectionate, but… there are still people around."

"Yeah." Shinobu agreed. "I don't want to watch you macking on your boyfriend. Gross." He protested, moving up to plop himself right on Miyagi's lap.

The older professor groaned, "Ugh… easy Shinobu." He complained, but wrapped his arm around the boy regardless.

"Stupid… brat…" Hiroki grumbled, reluctantly pulling himself away from Nowaki. His eyes drifted over his companions, before landing on Misaki. "Oi, Ta… T-Ta… Taka… hashi…" He stuttered out. "Where's the food?" He demanded with a slight slur.

Misaki couldn't help but smirk at his incoherent professor. _'I guess he really is as much of a lightweight as Usagi-san says,'_ He mused. "Uh… it still has about another half-hour. Then we can eat." The teen reassured him.

"Perfect!" Miyagi shouted, "We can get Hiroki even more plastered."

Reaching over, Akihiko suddenly grasped Misaki's arm, and tugged him into his lap while everyone was bickering and chatting. The boy blushed and wanted to protest… but he bit his tongue, and simply settled back in his lover's hold.

While he still might feel a bit self-conscious… and anxious about being so open and affectionate with Akihiko… Misaki couldn't help but think back to how he felt when he died; how lost and empty he felt. Misaki didn't want to experience that again. He didn't know how long he'd be here, and he didn't know how long Akihiko would be here. Tragedy could strike at any time, and while the teen didn't know much - he knew he didn't want to spend his relationship and future with Usagi-san being tentative, fighting, and nervous all the time.

As Miyagi was arguing with Shinobu about drinking, and Nowaki trying to fend off an increasingly 'horny' Hiroki – Akihiko pressed a light kiss on the cloth of Misaki's shoulder.

"As much as I want to ravage you right now," He began deeply. "I have to admit. This was a good idea." Akihiko admitted. Pausing, his lavender eyes trailed over Misaki's bright face. "This has been the best Christmas of my life."

Misaki instantly blushed at those words, and subconsciously nestled closer to the author. "M-Me too, Usagi-san." He replied softly. "Me too."


End file.
